


Small Weird Love

by Theburningred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Bashing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theburningred/pseuds/Theburningred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für Cas unerreichbar, kreuzen sich Deans und seine Wege auf dem Schulflur. Es ist eine harte Zeit, und Cas’ Sehnsucht bleibt unbeantwortet. Jahre später begegnen sich die beiden auf dem College wieder. Cas' Abscheu gegenüber dem arroganten Winchester wächst mit jeder ihrer Begegnungen…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Weird Love

Teil 1  
High School

1

»Verpiss dich, Schwuchtel.« Noch bevor ich überrascht aufkeuchen kann, verliere ich mein Gleichgewicht und reiße die Arme hoch, doch zu spät. Mit dem Gesicht voran knalle ich gegen ein Schließfach. Der Aufprall verursacht einen dumpfen Schmerz und das einzige, an was ich denken kann, ist, das ich nicht kotzen darf, egal, wie übel mir ist. ›Mach es nicht noch schlimmer.‹

›Mach es nicht noch schlimmer‹ - wenn ich ein Motto hätte, dann dieses. Das ist, was mein Vater mir sagt, wenn ich nach Hause komme und verheult bin. Jedes Mal schämt er sich mehr für meine Tränen, doch sie fließen einfach. Ich weiß, dass Männer nicht weinen. Ich weiß auch, dass Männer kein Problem damit haben, an Brüste zu denken, während sie masturbieren. ›Was musst du es auch zeigen‹, pflegt mein Vater zu sagen, wenn ich versuche, mich verständlich zu machen, dass mein Schwul-Sein mir diese Probleme in der Schule macht, ›Mach es doch nicht noch schlimmer.‹

Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich es nicht zeigen soll. Ich trage Sneakers wie alle anderen Jungs, Jeans und Shirts. Ich bin schmächtig, sicherlich, doch nicht gerade klein. Eigentlich unauffällig. Vielleicht können sie ja meine Gedanken lesen, meine Wünsche, für die nur Platz in seinem Kopf ist und nicht auf meiner Zunge. 

Die Gruppe lässt mich bald allein, sie kehren mir den Rücken zu und schnattern durcheinander, haben mich schon wieder vergessen. Ich kann sie noch hören, als ich schon an meinem Spind stehe und nach einem Kaugummi suche, um die Übelkeit zu bekämpfen, die Scham und Schmerz in seinen Magen gespült haben.

Es sind immer die drei gleichen Typen, die sich daran aufgeilen, andere fertig zu machen. Und ich bin nicht der Einzige, Macy, die übergewichtig ist, kriegt es genauso ab, oder Phil, den sie ›Zigeuner‹ nennen. Etliche Sanktionen zieren mittlerweile die Schulakten, aber sie sind nicht zu stoppen. Eine Weile wird es immer ruhiger, wenn sie mit was anderem beschäftigt sind, doch irgendwann - es ist unvermeidlich - wird ihnen langweilig und dann streifen sie durch die Flure auf der Suche nach einem Opfer.

Ich will mich nicht selbst bemitleiden, körperlich haben sie mich nie ernsthaft verletzt. Eine Menge Jungen machen das Gleiche durch wie ich, und wie sie versuche auch ich so auszusehen, als sei es mir egal.

Die Geräusche im Schulflur verstummen alle gleichzeitig, nur für einen Moment, und ein Flüstern setzt ein. Mein Kopf ruckt herum, alle Übelkeit vergessen.

Dean Winchester kommt durch den breiten Flur der Highschool gelaufen.

Sein Gang ist ruhig und fest. Die schweren Army-Boots, die er immer trägt, verleihen seinem Schritt eine gewisse Endgültigkeit. Lange, etwas nach außen gebogene Beine, stecken in dunklen Blue-Jeans. Er ist schlank, doch jeder, der Augen hat, kann sehen, das unter dem schwarzen Shirt und dem Hemd, das er darüber trägt, Kraft verborgen ist.

Niemand spricht ihn an, als er zum Spind Nummer 2.03 geht. Seine geraden Schultern vermitteln ihm eine Aura von Selbstbewusstsein, noch dazu bringt er es fertig, lässig auszusehen. Er stellt seinen Code am Schloss ein und es klickt. Der Spind springt auf. Was ich von meinem Platz gegenüber erkennen kann, ist er fast leer.

Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Mein Blick wandert von den Armeestiefeln bis nach oben zu den kurzen Haaren, irgendetwas zwischen blond und brünett, die so weich und voll aussehen, dass es mir körperliche Schmerzen bereitet, sie nicht anfassen zu dürfen. Über der Stirn biegen sie sich etwas, als würde er dauernd mit der Hand hindurch fahren. Der verhältnismäßig brave Gedanke reicht schon, um meine Knie aufzuweichen wie Butter in der Sonne.

»Hey Schlampe«, grüßt Dean, als sein Bruder auf ihn zu läuft. Sam Winchester ist vier Jahre jünger und der Hellste seines Jahrgangs, vielleicht der ganzen Schule. Er lernt viel und sein Bruder ist sein bester Freund, zumindest soweit ich weiß, aber die meisten hier mögen Sam, weil er sehr freundlich ist und nie jemanden schlecht behandelt.

»Idiot«, knurrt Sam zurück und knufft seinem Bruder in die Seite. Dean wirft den Kopf ein Stück nach hinten und lacht. Spielerisch boxt er zurück.

Oh Gott, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Ich würde meine rechte Hand dafür geben, wenn er mich so anlachen würde.

Die Brüder sehen sich nicht ähnlich, gar nicht, und auch in ihren Verhaltensweisen gibt es wenige Parallelen. Dean Winchester bleibt für sich. Er ist ein Einzelgänger, und wo er kühl ist, strahlt Sam eine einladende Wärme aus. Dean Winchester ist wie sein Auto, finde ich, unbeschreiblich schön, aber dunkel und kalt, und irgendwie passt er nirgendwo hinein. 

So etwas Schönes wie ihn kann man eigentlich mit nichts vergleichen. Zahllose Mädchen haben sich über ihn jahrelang in den Schlaf geweint, er weist sie alle ab. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass es sogar Mädchen aus dem College versucht haben sollen - die Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht bleiben aber das Einzige, dass diesen Lippen nahe kommt, wenn man sich so umhört.

Niemand stellt in Frage, was Dean sagt, tut oder lässt. Wenn er beschließt, dass es cool ist, den Englischunterricht zu verlassen um draußen eine rauchen zu gehen, wohlgemerkt in Sichtweite einiger Lehrer, dann bewundern sie ihn natürlich dafür. Niemand außer ihm würde damit durchkommen. Wenn er im Unterricht eine falsche Antwort gibt, egal wie lächerlich sie ist, lacht niemand. Sie nehmen ihn automatisch in Schutz, Lehrer wie Schüler. Seine Ausstrahlung und sein Aussehen schützen ihn vor der Erniedrigung des Erwachsenwerdens und mehr als alles andere beneide ich ihn darum.  
Außerdem ist sein Vater ein stadtbekannter arbeitsloser Alkoholiker. Die Mutter arbeitet viel, so dass die Brüder sich hauptsächlich gegenseitig großziehen. Das allein bringt ihnen genug Charme ein.

»Kommt Charlie heute vorbei?«, will Sam gerade von Dean wissen.

»Nah, sie ist mit ihrer Mom unterwegs. Ich bin also der Einzige heute, der dich fertig machen wird.«

Ich weiß aus anderen Gesprächen, die ich so am Rande mitbekomme, dass die beiden Brüder Videospiele lieben. Und auch der Name Charlie ist bekannt. 

Das ist das Seltsame an Dean: Er hätte jeden und jede haben können, doch er wählt die einzigen beiden Bekannten, mit denen er in der Schule verkehrt, ausgerechnet aus den Unbeliebtesten aus.

Charlie Bradbury ist sehr burschikos. Sie kann 1.000 Wörter in der Minute sprechen und zieht sich an wie ein Junge, die roten Haare schneidet sie sich selbst kurz. Sie ist homosexuell, was leicht zu erkennen ist, weil sie T-Shirts mit Gaypride-Aufdrucken trägt.

Sie wird von niemandem gegen Schließfächer geschubst, denn Charlie ist ein Mädchen und Lesben stehen bei Jungs hoch im Kurs. Ich glaube, die anderen Jungen haben eine schreckliche Angst vor ihr.

Dann gibt es noch Benny Lafitte. Ein Bär von einem Kerl, zwei Mal sitzen geblieben, groß und bärtig und mit einem südländischen Akzent wie dicke Suppe. Niemand guckt Benny schief an, oder sieht überhaupt zu ihm rüber, außer Dean Winchester. Der wunderschöne Junge mit den grünen Augen, mit dem sie alle befreundet sein wollen, hat sich die beiden größten Freaks der Schule ausgesucht.

Selbst dafür himmeln sie ihn an. 

»Nur weil du immer schummelst«, beschwert sich Sam. Dean bricht einen Schokoriegel in zwei Teile und Sam nimmt kommentarlos das Stück entgegen, das Dean ihm hinhält.

Mein Herz schmilzt bei dem Anblick wie die Schokolade in Deans Mund. 

Ich belüge mich da nicht selbst, hätte ich die Chance, würde ich in unter zwei Sekunden nackt vor ihm auf dem Bauch liegen und alles machen, was er will. Alles. 

Aber seine Unnahbarkeit, die mich ja auch so sehr anzieht, macht es mir unmöglich, meinem Begehren zu erlauben, ein Gesicht anzunehmen, also leide ich still und heimlich, und träume. 

 

2

»Hast du die Nachrichten gesehen? Ich kann es nicht glauben.«

»Guck dir den kleinen Perversen da drüben doch an! Dreckige Maden wie er lassen sich schon in den Arsch ficken lassen und jetzt was, dürfen sie heiraten? Fuck, bestimmt hat er das ganze Wochenende damit verbrachte, Schwänze zu lutschen.«

»Was glaubst du, wie der so geworden ist?«, fragt einer aus der Gruppe.

»Er hat doch drei Brüder oder so, bestimmt hat er bei denen angefangen.«

Alle lachen, es hallt vom Schulflur wieder.

Stillzuhalten ist meine Art, mich zu wehren. Ich ignoriere sie, als könne ich sie nicht sehen oder hören. Meine Muskeln werden ganz schwach und ich erlaube ihnen nicht, zu sehen, was ich fühle. Dass ich etwas fühle. Ich konzentriere mich auf einen Punkt in meinem Bauch und da schließe ich alles ein, was mir wichtig ist, und schiebe einen dicken Riegel davor. Der Rest ist nur Fleisch, Blut, und Knochen. 

Langsam, die Büchertasche fest in meinen Armen, gehe ich den Flur entlang zur Cafeteria. In Gedanken male ich mir aus, was ich ihnen antun könnte, wenn ich nur die Kraft dazu hätte.

»Guck mal, wie der mit den Hüften wackelt!«, ruft es hinter mir. Ihre Stimmen verfolgen mich, aber ich laufe nicht schneller. Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken.

»Er bettelt ja förmlich darum, dass man ihm besorgt! Alter, ist dein Cousin nicht bei den Bullen? Der sollte ihn nachts mal besuchen und ihm beibringen, was es heißt, ein Mann zu sein!«

Ja, manchmal hab ich Angst. Und ich fühle mich so würdelos.

Eine Hand packt mich an der Schulter, reißt mich herum und was Nasses trifft mich im Gesicht. Ich lasse die Tasche fallen und reiße die Arme hoch. Es ist Milch, die von meinen Lippen tropft.

»Ich wette er liebt es, wenn man ihm ins Gesicht spritzt. Ey, du, ich rede mit dir!« Jemand rüttelt an meiner Schulter. »Du hast Lippen wie ein Mädchen, hast du auch eine Pussy?«

Niemand unternimmt etwas, dabei ist das eine liberale Schule. Vielleicht denken sie insgeheim alle Schüler so, vielleicht denken sie alle, ich bin Abschaum.

»Sollen wir mal nachsehen, ob er eine hat?«, fragt Gordon und ich schnappe. Vergessen ist meine Teilnahmslosigkeit. Plötzlich versuche ich, sie abzuschütteln, ich werfe ihnen Schimpfwörter an den Kopf, die mir verzweifelt aus dem Mund purzeln. Panik sprengt alle Ketten. 

»So ein dreckiges Maul«, neckt mich eine Stimme, »Soll ich es dir stopfen, ja? Willst du meinen Schwanz lutschen, Novak?«

Ich reiße mich los, lasse die Bücher einfach liegen und renne prompt in jemanden hinein, als ich um die Ecke biege, die Arschlöcher dicht auf meinen Fersen.

Es riecht nach Wald. Also er riecht nach Wald, und sein Hemd ist weich unter meinen zitternden Händen, und seine Hände umfassen sanft meine Oberarme. »Bist du okay, man?«

Ich sehe hoch in das Gesicht von Dean Winchester. 

Von nahem ist er fast zu schön, ich kann ihn nicht länger als eine Sekunde betrachten, also nicke ich und starre stattdessen auf einen Leberfleck, den er am Hals hat.

»Winchester«, bemerkt einer der Typen. Er wirkt unsicher, ich wage einen scheuen Blick.

»So versessen darauf, dir einen blasen zu lassen, Gordon?« Dean lässt mich los, und ich verliere den Halt. Ohne drüber nachzudenken mache ich einen Schritt nach vorn, drücke mein Gesicht an sein Schlüsselbein. Wenn er geht, falle ich. 

»Hör zu, ich will dich nicht beleidigen, aber du willst vielleicht nicht, dass er dir dein Shirt vollheult. Novak ist ne Schwuchtel.«

»Was? Du willst mich nicht beleidigen? Schade, ich hatte gehofft, du provozierst mich genug, dass ich damit durchkomme, dir dein dummes Gesicht einzuschlagen.«  
Gordon Walker, ein großer, bulliger Typ, der wirklich ein dummes Gesicht hat, sieht ziemlich böse aus, aber ich habe keine Angst mehr. Die trauen sich vielleicht, auf mich loszugehen, aber auf Dean? Niemals. 

In Wahrheit wollen sie alle so sein wie er. Dean mit seinem Auto, seiner Vorliebe für Schusswaffen, fettiges Essen und den feuchten Mädchenaugen, die ihn durch die Flure verfolgen. In jeder Hinsicht amerikanisch. 

»Bist du etwa auch ne Schwuchtel?«

Bewegung, Arme, sie sich zwischen uns beide schieben, oh, es sind Deans, er schiebt mich von sich, oh, oh seine Hand auf meinem Rücken und unter meinem Kinn, man, hat er grüne Augen, wir sind uns so nah, er atmet mich ein…

…seine Lippen sind trocken. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Dean Winchester küsst mich auf den geschlossenen Mund, aber ich muss ihn aufreißen, sonst ersticke ich und er schiebt mir seine Zunge hinein.

Fuck. So fühlt es sich an, einen Jungen zu küssen? 

Ich werde mutiger. Die ganzen Muskeln unter meinen Finger, die Art, wie er mich festhält, ja, ja, das ist gut, das fühlt sich richtig gut an-

\- und dann ist es vorbei und ich gebe einen enttäuschten Laut von mir. Er grinst zu den Jungs rüber und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen, wie um sie einzuladen, darauf zu reagieren. »Manchmal macht es richtig Spaß, eine Schwuchtel zu sein«, sagt er. 

Totenstille. Mir wird plötzlich bewusst, dass ich mich mit meinem ganzen Körper an ihn klammere, und ich lasse ihn los. Gemurmel um uns herum. Oh Gott, wo kommen die ganzen Schüler her? Gerade eben war der Flur noch fast leer.

»Hey Dean.«

»Hey Nerd«, grüßt Dean seine Freundin Charlie, die sich auf den Boden kniet und meine Bücher aufhebt, als wäre hier nicht gerade eine dramatische Szene am Laufen. »Also, ich glaub, die lassen dich ab jetzt in Ruhe, nicht wahr, Jungs?«, Er zwinkert ihnen zu. »Ich will noch eine rauchen vor Bio.«

Bücher werden mir in die Hand gedrückt und eine Hand wuschelt mir durch meine Haare. Die Schüler machen Charlie und Dean Platz, ich sehe ihnen hinterher. Dean fasst sich an die hintere Hosentasche seiner locker sitzenden, schwarzen Jeans und zieht eine Zigarette hervor, schiebt sie sich zwischen die Lippen und steckt sie sich an, während er noch im Schulgebäude ist.

Gordon wirft mir einen verachtenden Blick zu und verschwindet in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Ich stehe verloren im Flur und weiß nicht mal mehr, wie ich heiße, geschweige denn, was ich hier in diesem Gebäude mit den gelb gestrichenen Wänden will.

Ein Mädchen tritt an mich heran, die ich noch nie gesehen habe. »Wie war es?«, raunt sie mir ins Ohr.

»Was?«

»Der Kuss? Wie war der Kuss?«

Ich überlege kurz. »Feucht«, sage ich ehrlich. »Warm.«

 

3

Niemand lacht über mich. Niemand wirft mir Sprüche hinterher, niemand schubst mich gegen meinen Spind, niemand guckt mich schief an. Leute grüßen mich plötzlich. Fremde Menschen kommen zu mir und fragen mich, wies mir so geht.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Dean je dafür danken soll.

Nicht, dass es seinem Ruf geschadet hat, im Gegenteil. Die Mädchen sind verrückter nach ihm denn je. Eine von ihnen traut sich sogar, ihn zu fragen, ob er wirklich schwul ist. Ich bin dabei, es passiert in der Cafeteria. Der Lipgloss auf ihren Lippen glänzt pink.

Er antwortet ihr mit einem Schulterzucken, ihm sei das Geschlecht völlig egal. Hauptsache, die Person sei nicht langweilig. 

Ich liebe ihn, ernsthaft. Ich liebe ihn, er mit seinen Sommersprossen und diesen schönen Augen und seiner generellen Lässigkeit und seiner Hilfe, als ich sie wirklich brauchte. 

Es ändert jedoch nichts. Was auch immer ich erwartet hab, Dean sieht mich nicht mehr oder weniger an als zuvor. 

In Algebra bekommt er von Mr. Speight, unserem Lehrer, spontan ein A für eine Antwort die er im Unterricht gegeben hat. Unser Schulleiter erklärt seine Schulakte für sauber, er hat sämtliche zurückliegende Vergehen wohl aus Versehen vernichtet, wie er ihm fröhlich auf dem Flur mitteilt und ihm auf die Schulter klopft. An der Essenausgabe in der Cafeteria heben ihm die Küchenfrauen jetzt immer das beste Stück Kuchen auf.

So läuft das in dieser Welt. Als ich, unbeliebt und schwul noch unter dem Terrorregime von Gorden und seinen Freunden gelitten haben, haben sie alle weggeguckt. Keinen hat’s interessiert. Doch kommt jemand, der attraktiv und angesehen ist, und wird er Schwuchtel genannt, überhäufen sie ihn mit Zucker.

Doch er verdient es. Und als Charlie am anderen Ende in der Bibliothek ihren Arm um seine Schultern legt und er ihren Haaransatz küsst, als sie ihm einen Schokoladenkeks in den Mund schiebt, lächle ich.

 

4

Chuck kratzt sich am Kopf. »Bist du sicher, Alter?«

»Ja«, antworte ich in einem Ton, den man nur als zutiefst depressiv bezeichnen kann. »Ash hat es von Jo die es von Charlie hat. Offenbar ist er mit einem Typen namens Linus zusammen, der ist Deputy.«

Chuck zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. »Die haben so ein Polizist-Rebell-Ding am Laufen, was?«

»Man, ich… ich wünschte das wäre alles nicht passiert.«

Mein Freund Chuck schweigt, ich sehe ihm an, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was er sagen soll. Seine ungepflegten Haare und sein Bart stehen von seinem Gesicht ab und er hat unreine Haut, was ihn vollkommen unsichtbar macht für die weibliche Population unserer Schule. 

»Verdammt, er sieht gut aus, heute«, sage ich leise zu ihm und schaue dabei Dean an, der ein paar Meter weiter mit der Schulter an der Wand lehnt und mit einer Hand auf seinem Handy herum tippt. Jeans, schwarzes T-Shirt, ein ausgewaschenes olivgrünes Hemd darüber, das er offen trägt, und die unvermeidliche Lederjacke, die ihm eine Nummer zu groß ist. Ihre bronzefarbener Farbton lässt seine Lippen ganz pink wirken.

»Vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach fragen«, schlägt Chuck vor. »Ich meine, was soll passieren, oder? Frag ihn, ob er wirklich einen Freund hat. Sagt er nein, dann kannst du ein Date verabreden, wenn er will. Sagt er ja, dann, was weiß ich, sagst du, du findest es schade, und gehst wieder.«

»Ich soll einfach so rübergehen und Dean Winchester fragen, ob er einen Freund hat?« Ich schnaube. Wenn das so einfach wäre, hätte ich das längst gemacht. »Nein, lass mal gut sein. Ich - so wichtig ist mir das nicht.«

Gelogen, aber was soll ich machen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn, der inzwischen sein Handy weg gesteckt hat und die Taschen abklopft, wohl auf der Suche nach einer Zigarette, packe ich meinen Kram zusammen und gehe wieder ins kühle Schulgebäude zurück.

 

 

 

Teil 2  
College  
3 Jahre später

 

5

Es ist ein kalter Mittwochmittag, als ich erschöpft und mit leichten Kopfschmerzen die Financial-Markets-Vorlesung bei Prof. Robert Shiller in Richtung Mensa verlasse. 75 Minuten Schwerstarbeit liegen hinter mir. Begriffe schießen wie Raketen willkürlich durch meinen Kopf. Future Markets. Regulation. Private Investitionen. Isolierte Mehrperiodenmodelle. Wenn Professor Shiller eines kann, ist es, Studenten zu verwirren. Am Ende der 75 Minuten ist man heilfroh, wenn man seinen eignen Namen noch kennt. 

Während ich mich auf den Weg in die Mensa mache, ziehe ich eine angebrochene Packung Weihnachtskekse aus meiner Manteltasche. Der Duft von Zucker und Zimt steigt mir in die Nase und während ich einen Keks nach dem anderen verdrücke, fällt mir erst auf, wie hungrig ich eigentlich bin. Shiller hat in der letzten Stunde meinen Kopf gefüllt, dasselbe werde ich jetzt für meinen Magen tun.  
Ich bin schon auf dem Weg in die große Mensa, obwohl sie relativ weit weg von meinem Hörsaal liegt, denn dort wartet bereits Adam auf mich.

Die Universität ist überfüllt mit lärmenden Studenten, die die letzten Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien nutzen, um all die unerledigten Dinge nachzuholen, die sie das ganze Semester über aufgeschoben haben. Vorsichtig schiebe ich mich an Gruppen von quasselnden Mädchen vorbei, an einem Studenten mit ungepflegten langen Haaren, der mitten im Weg steht und in seiner Tasche herum wühlt. Hoffentlich sucht er einem Kamm. 

Etwas beherzter als nötig, drücke ich schließlich die Klinke zur Mensa herunter und halte sie plötzlich in der Hand. Wenn man sich überlegt, dass die Universität mehr als achthundert Jahre auf dem Buckel hat, stammt die Klinke wohl noch aus vergangenen Zeiten, als Frauen nicht zugelassen waren und »Future Markets« Automobile beinhalteten. Nervös klemme ich mein Laptop unter den linken Arm und versuche, die Klinke wieder auf den Stift zu schieben. Es ist eine ziemliche Fummelarbeit, und dass sich hinter meinem Rücken schon eine Schlange bildet, ist auch nicht hilfreich. Die meisten geben sich nicht mal aus Höflichkeit die Mühe, ihr lautes Gemecker zu verbergen.  
»Ja doch«, murmelte ich, jede Sekunde nervöser, aber schließlich rastet die Türklinke wieder auf ihren richtigen Platz ein und ich stoße die Tür zur Mensa auf.

Warme Luft und Lärm schießen mir entgegen. Der große, offene Raum erinnert mich immer an ein italienisches Restaurant. Schmale Flaschen mit Olivenölen auf den Tresen. Dekor aus toskanischen Hölzern. Vasen mit braunen, hässlichen Gräsern darin. Hohe Wände. Was der Raum an Breite einbüßt, macht er durch seine Länge wieder wett.  
Am langen Tisch in der Mitte sitzen ganz klassisch die Dozenten und Mitarbeiter der verschiedenen Fachbereiche, an den kleinere Tischen drum herum die Studenten. Im hinteren Teil, nahe der Salattheke, erspähe ich Adam. Ich bahne mir meinen Weg durch schnatternde Studenten und den Geruch von warmen Essen. Als ich ihn erreicht habe, sinke ich schnaufend auf einen Stuhl. 

»Hi«, murmele ich zur Begrüßung und atme einen Augenblick durch, bevor ich mich von meinem Lieblingsmantel befreie. »Geht's dir gut?«

»So mehr oder weniger«, antwortet er und hebt den Schal vom Boden auf, der mir heruntergefallen ist. Adam trägt eine braune Kordweste über seinem Sweater, der ziemlich abgetragen wirkt. Seine Haare müssten wieder einmal geschnitten werden und seine Lippen sind trocken und rissig; trotzdem finde ich ihn umwerfend. Als wir uns zu Beginn des Studiums kennenlernten, war ich einige Monate ziemlich verknallt in ihn. Ich trieb es soweit, dass wir uns schließlich auf einer Party küssten. Es war, als küsste ich einen unbelebten Gegenstand. Wir kamen uns nie wieder so nah und wurden stattdessen Freunde, zu meinem Glück. Er ist ein treuer Freund und ich habe viel für ihn übrig, doch verliebt bin ich nicht mehr.

Seine großen braunen Augen blicken mich niedergeschlagen an und fordern mich geradezu auf, nachzuhaken. »Was ist denn los?«

»Ich hatte vorhin ein Gespräch mit Professor Connor und er hat durchblicken lassen, dass ich in der Wiederholungsklausur mindestens ein B kriegen muss, damit ich den Kurs zum Semesterende bestehe. Ein B! Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein.«

Adam ist in Marketing furchtbar schlecht, schlechter als ich es je bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Er ist eine Niete im auswendig lernen, ihm liegen Worte überhaupt nicht und als er vergangenes Semester eine Präsentation über die Distribution einer fiktiven Firma halten sollte, versagte er komplett. Er ist ein Genie, wenn es um Zahlen geht, keine Rechnung bringt ihn in Verlegenheit. Doch freies Reden, was ich vergleichsweise einfach finde, macht ihn fertig. 

»Wir werden vorher üben«, verspreche ich ihm. Ich habe Marketing sogar als Vertiefungsfach gewählt, die Klausur im Einführungsseminar letztes Semester bestanden und das auch ohne große Schwierigkeiten. »Lass uns erstmal was essen, ich sterbe vor Hunger.« 

In meinem Leben hat sich viel verändert. Ich lebe nicht mehr bei meinen Eltern. Seit ich meinen Vater nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen muss, lerne ich mich neu kennen. Manchmal merkt man erst, unter wie viel Druck man stand, wenn man zum ersten Mal wieder tief durchatmen kann. Ich bin nicht mehr der magere, schüchterne Junge, der sich nicht traut, sich zu wehren. So vieles hat sich verbessert.

Wir kramen unsere Essenausweise aus den Taschen und erheben uns gerade, als sich eine große Gruppe Studenten an unserem Tisch niederlässt; alles Männer. Ich bin vielleicht zehn Schritte von meinem Platz entfernt, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke, dass einer aus der Gruppe meine Jacke auf den Boden wirft und sich auf meinen Platz setzt, da der Tisch ansonsten voll besetzt zu sein scheint. Nur Adams Platz bleibt noch frei.  
Was für eine Frechheit, denke ich und kehre, überzeugt davon, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handeln musste, zum Tisch zurück. Der Junge drehte sich um und schaute mir provozierend in die Augen.

Dean Winchester. Bei diesem Übeltäter handelt es sich um meinen ›alten Bekannten‹, wie man so schön sagt. Nein, kein Missverständnis. Das war pure Absicht. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.  
»Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das soll?«, blaffe ich ihn an und baue mich vor ihm auf. »Ich sitze hier!«

»Nein, tust du nicht. Nur dein hässlicher Mantel liegt hier. Oder besser: Lag hier.« Er grinst. 

Gerade, blütenweiße Zähne kommen zum Vorschein. Blöder Affe. Am Liebsten hätte ich sie ihm alle einzeln ausgeschlagen. Statt jedoch meine Phantasie in die Realität umzusetzen, gebe ich ihm nur verbal Konter. »Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Winchester!«

»Es kotzt mich einfach an, dass Leute immer wieder Stühle freihalten, auf denen sie gar nicht sitzen! Noch dazu, wenn die Mensa voll ist.«

»Ich sitze aber hier!«, widerspreche ich. Ein paar Jungs aus der Gruppe lachen. Sie blicken gespannt von ihm zu mir, als würden sie sich eine Sitcom ansehen. 

Dean sieht mich an, dann den leeren Stuhl, dann wieder mich. »Das sehe ich nicht so«, meine er. Mit der Fußspitze hebt er meinen Trenchcoat ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden an. »Du solltest kein Beige tragen, Cas. Passt nicht zu deinem Teint.« Seine Arroganz ist bodenlos. Ich hasse es, wenn Menschen auf andere herabsehen, und Winchester hat das perfektioniert. 

Der Tisch gröhlt. »Mein Name ist Castiel!«, belle ich aufgebracht. »Was bist du nur für ein Riesenarschloch!«, stoße ich mit unterdrückter Wut hervor und bücke mich, um mein Kleidungsstück aufzuheben.  
Im Nachhinein bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: Was für eine saudumme Idee.

Als mein Kopf etwa auf Höhe seines Beckens ist, macht er einen Schritt nach vorn und setzt einen Fuß auf meinem Mantel. Ich zerre daran wie ein Verrückter. Meine Nase stößt gegen die Beule in seiner Hose und ich zucke zurück, als hätte ich mich verbrannt. Mörderische Wut pulsiert in meinen Adern.

»Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, wo sich dein Kopf gerade befindet, aber vielleicht sollten wir so was nicht hier vor allen in der Mensa tun. Ich weiß, an deinem Ruf ist nicht mehr viel kaputt zu machen, aber meiner ist mir zufälligerweise wichtig.« 

Augenblicklich richte ich mich wieder auf, der Mantel ist mir gerade vollkommen egal. Ich laufe rot an und Deans Freunde lachen und johlen, was es nur noch schlimmer macht. In diesem Moment raubt mir der Hass auf diesen Kerl fast den Atem. Ich sehe in seine arroganten Gesichtszüge, dieses spielerisch schiefe Lächeln im Gesicht, das immer noch so viele Mädchen zum Niederknien bringen kann. In mir weckt es nichts als Abscheu. Männer wie er trampeln auf Menschen herum als wären sie Vieh, oder schlimmer, als wären wir anderen, die nicht zu seinem erlauchten Kreis gehörten, nicht dazu fähig, etwas zu fühlen. Früher hat er solche Typen fertig gemacht, heute ist er selbst so einer. Seine Überlegenheit ist abstoßend und unsympathisch und begründet sich lediglich auf sein Aussehen. Darauf ist er stolz? Hat wohl nichts anderes, auf das er stolz sein kann.

»Nicht mal wenn mein Überleben davon abhinge, würde ich auch nur in die Nähe deines Körpers kommen wollen, Winchester. Du widerst mich an.«  
Seine Freunde spotten über uns, aber er bleibt völlig ungerührt stehen und starrt mich nieder. Deans sonderbare Augen glühen wie zwei Abbilder einer Sonnenfinsternis, dunkle Iriden umrahmt von einem dünnen, waldgrünen Rand. Irgendwie sind mir seine Augen unheimlich, weil sie absolut leer aussehen. Sie passen nicht zu ihm, wirken völlig anders als der Rest seines symmetrischen Gesichts mit den vollen Wangen und den perfekt geschwungenen Lippen. Sie sind viel zu tief, viel zu verletzt und dunkel für die massive Oberflächlichkeit, die er ausstrahlt. 

»Faszinierender Anblick, hm?«, fragt er und zwinkert mir zu.

»Eigentlich überlege ich gerade, wohin ich dich gleich schlage. Aufgeplatzt sehen deine Lippen sicher besonders hübsch aus.«

»Komm schon, Cas, lass uns doch einfach woanders hingehen«, murmelt Adam in meinem Rücken. Ich beachte ihn nicht. 

»Hör auf deinen Freund, Sweetie. Verschwinde einfach.« Er bückt sich selbst nach meinem Mantel und drückt ihn mir in die Arme. Sein Daumen reibt dabei, unabsichtlich oder nicht, kurz über meinem rechten Nippel. Ich spüre die Berührung deutlich selbst durch den Pullover. Wie ein Stromschlag, stark genug, um Tote wieder zu beleben.

Er fordert mich heraus und ich bin nicht bereit aufzugeben. Stattdessen trete ich einen Schritt zurück und atme einmal tief ein und aus.  
»Das hättest du wohl gern. Du kannst mich anstarren, solange du willst, du schüchterst mich nicht ein! Ich weißt, du hältst dich für das Größte, was einem Menschen passieren kann, aber ich verachte dich, Winchester. Für mich bist du nichts als ein selbstgefälliges Arschloch.« Für so eine Ansprache, wie ich sie gerade gehalten habe, wirkt seine Antwort verdammt defensiv.  
»Dann setz dich doch einfach woanders hin«, schlägt er mir mit einem Schulterzucken vor und dreht sich weg.

Ohne darauf einzugehen, werfe ich meine Jacke wieder über die Stuhllehne und stakse beleidigt in Richtung Essensausgabe davon. Adam wartet ein Stück entfernt und sieht unbehaglich aus, aber ich verspüre keine Lust, mir seinen Tadel anzuhören, weil ich mich mit Kerlen, wie Winchester einer ist, angelegt habe.  
Wenige Minuten später und mit unseren Tabletts beladen, setzen wir uns schwungvoll auf unsere Plätze, die Dean gnädigerweise nun doch freigelassen hat. Zeit für die zweite Runde, denn nun sitze ich direkt neben ihm, so dicht, dass sein Arm meinen berührt.

»Komm doch noch näher, dann kannst du gleich auf meinen Schoß kriechen«, bemerke ich und beiße herzhaft in mein Roast-Beef-Sandwich mit karamelisierten Zwiebeln.

»Platz genug hätte ich ja«, erwidert er, schon wieder dieses schelmische schiefe Grinsen im Gesicht. »Und wenn du weiterhin so isst, können wir bald alle auf deinem Schoß sitzen.« Wieder lachen sie, wie dumme Schafe. Und Dean ist der Dümmste von ihnen. 

Nur noch sehr selten erinnert er mich an früher. Wir sind zusammen auf die Highschool gegangen, und ich habe ihn so bewundert. Wie lässig er war, wie stark, seine Schönheit und diese Art, dass ihm nichts peinlich war, wie sicher er sich seiner selbst war - bis heute sind das Qualitäten, die ich in Menschen suche, und die ich oft vermisse. Damals erschien er mir so cool.

Dieser eine Kuss auf dem Flur damals. Natürlich geschah er nur, damit Dean einen Punkt beweisen konnte, es ging damals gar nicht um mich. Aber so berauscht war ich nie wieder, auch wenn ich noch oft geküsst worden bin. Der Kuss machte mich nicht hungrig, weil er so gut war, sondern weil es Dean Winchester war, der mir seine Zunge hineinschob. Bis heute ist das eine meiner schönsten Erinnerungen überhaupt.

Einen Monat etwa nach dem Vorfall mit Gordon Walker hatte es im Hause Winchester einen Unfall gegeben. Die genaue Ursache haben sie nie feststellen können, aber etwas führte dazu, dass das Haus, in dem die Familie wohnte, eines Nachts in Flammen stand. Ihr Hab und Gut, ihr Dach über dem Kopf verbrannte, mit Sams und Deans Mutter darin.

Der Vater zog mit den beiden Jungen in eine winzige Wohnung. Wochenlang hat sich keiner in der Schule getraut, den beiden in die Augen zu gucken. Und dann, von einen auf den anderen Tag, kam Dean Winchester mit seinen Armeestiefeln morgens zum Unterricht und küsste Lisa Braeden. Einfach so. Ohne was zu sagen.

Es blieb nicht bei Lisa. Margot, Effie, Sandra, Isa - die Liste war lang. Ich hatte ihm als Jugendlicher dabei zugesehen, wie er als anbetungswürdigstes Wesen, das ich mir vorstellen konnte, sein Ding durchzog und auf die Meinung aller anderen pfiff. Doch nach dem Tod seiner Mom wurde er mehr und mehr zum Arschloch. Charlie Bradbury, die eng mit ihm befreundet war, prügelte sich eines denkwürdigen Nachmittags mit ihm auf dem Schulhof. Noch heute höre ich sie schreien, wie sehr sie ihn hasst. Plötzlich hing er mit Leuten wie Gordon Walker ab. Charlie schien für ihn gar nicht mehr zu existieren.

Und Deans Bruder Sam kam jeden Tag verheult zur Schule. Sie teilten keine Schokoriegel mehr. Sie lachten nicht mehr. Auch ich brachte es nicht fertig, Blickkontakt zu ihnen herzustellen. Deans Augen waren tot und kalt, während Sams voller roter, geplatzter Adern nicht zu ertragen waren.

Weil bei mir und bei Dean vermutlich auch das Geld nicht zu mehr reichte, bewarben wir uns für die gleichen Colleges. Am Ende, als ich schon lange nichts mehr für ihn empfand, landeten wir wieder zusammen in einer Schule. Das gleiche College, der gleiche Dean. Nichts hatte sich geändert.

Vor etlichen Monaten, es muss fast ein Jahr her sein, bin ich mit einem Jungen gegangen, der in Winchesters engeren Kreis gehört. Bartholomeus ist ein breitschultriger, sehr intelligenter Jurastudent, dem man gar nicht zutraut, dass er Freunde wie Winchester hat. Wir waren nur für ein paar Wochen zusammen, nichts Ernstes, aber ernst genug, um oft mit ihm und seinen Jungs am Wochenende auszugehen. Zwangsläufig habe ich Dean so näher kennen gelernt und je mehr ich über ihn erfuhr, desto weniger konnte ich ihn leiden. Er benahm sich rücksichtslos, eingebildet und pflegte seine Eitelkeit auch noch, als wäre sie etwas Besonderes. Die meiste Zeit erinnerte er mich auf absurde Art an Dorian Gray aus Oscar Wildes Roman. Dean hat viele Mädchen, aber verzichtet Gott sei Dank darauf, seine Bettgeschichten an die Öffentlichkeit zu zerren. Jeder weiß, wie beliebt bei den Studentinnen allen Alters und Couleur ist, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn je mit einer gesehen zu haben. Vermutlich hebt er sich das für seine Freizeit auf, was ich nur begrüßen kann.

»Tu mir einen Gefallen und erstick an deinem Hackbraten«, entgegne ich jetzt und drücke mit meinem Arm provozierend gegen seinen. Ich werde keinen Zentimeter meines Territoriums an ihn abtreten, auch wenn es mir unangenehm ist, ihn zu berühren.  
Mein Unterarm ist nackt, seiner nicht. Er trägt ein kariertes, weit geschnittenes Hemd über einem Shirt, das sich weich an meine Haut schmiegt - so weich, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme, aber vielleicht liegt es auch an dem Zug der Lüftungsfenster ein paar Meter weiter, die unerklärlicherweise bei dieser Kälte nur halb geschlossen sind. Zu seinem Hackbraten trinkt er einen Kaffee und dessen Duft vermischt sich mit seinem Parfüm zu einer herben Mischung. Er riecht genauso, wie er aussieht. 

Dean ist noch größer als früher, sehr gut gebaut, und – was noch dazu kommt – hat gute Gene geerbt. Ehrlich, ich hasse ihn. So eine Ungerechtigkeit, so eine Verschwendung. Seine Haut ist eine Spur dunkler, als wäre er immer leicht gebräunt und nicht so käseweiß wie der Rest von uns. In seiner Freizeit schraubt er wohl gern an Autos herum, was weiß ich. Er ist das Ebenbild Captain Americas, angefangen von den Klamotten bis hin zu seinen bescheuerten Sommersprossen und seiner Körperhaltung. Wenn Dean einen Raum betritt, tut er es mit einem Selbstbewusstsein, als würde ihm in ein paar Minuten die Medal Of Honor verliehen. In der Highschool fand ich das toll, heute finde ich es lächerlich.

»Selbst wenn ich keinen Bruder hätte, die mir mit Vorliebe die Ratgeberseiten der Cosmopolitan vorliest, wüsste ich, dass deine Feindseligkeit nichts anderes ist als verstecktes Interesse an mir«, stichelt er. »Ich erinnere mich ziemlich gut an deine kleinen, zierlichen Hände, die sich in der Schule an mir festgekrallt haben. Warst wohl sehr in mich verknallt, hm?«

Sofort ziehe ich den Arm weg, als hätte ich mich verbrannt. »Nicht mal wenn ich damit Krebs heilen könnte«, gifte ich.

Ich spüre seine Lippen ganz nah an meinem Ohr, als er antwortet. »Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du verpasst, Cas. Der Kuss damals war gar nichts. Gib mir fünf Minuten und ich blase dich direkt ins Paradies.»

Hitze steigt in meine Wangen und die unterdrückte Wut lässt mich ihn und seine verdammte Arroganz zum Teufel wünschen. Unwillkürlich wische ich mir über mein Ohr. »Du bist doch echt das Allerletzte, hast du es so nötig?«, entfährt es mir. Zornig erhebe ich mich, packe meine Sachen zusammen und warte auf Deans Konter, auf den finalen Schlag, den er mir sicher mit dem größten Vergnügen jeden Moment versetzen wird. Doch er schweigt.

Als ich meinen Laptop und meine Tasche beisammen habe, hebe ich das Tablett an und werfe einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn. Von unten sieht er zu mir herauf, durch seine dickten, langen Wimpern, als würde er sich gerade genau das vorstellen, was er mir angeboten - oder besser angedroht - hat. Was für gruselige, tote Augen, denke ich, und gehe, bevor mir mein Sandwich wieder hochkommt. 

 

6

Zwei Tage nach diesem Vorfall wünsche ich mir, ich wäre noch viel gemeiner zu ihm gewesen. Eigentlich hat mich der Zusammenstoß mit Dean nicht weiter belastet, aber nun sehe ich das Ganze in einem anderen Licht.

Da wir beide ähnliche Fächer studieren, taucht er in einigen meiner Vorlesungen und Übungen auf, und so auch in ›Strategisches Management‹. Die Semesterarbeiten stehen an und diesmal werden Zweierteams gebildet, die dann gemeinsam an einem Referat arbeiten sollten. Nora, eine Freundin, ist meine Wunschpartnerin und bisher haben wir auch immer sehr gut zusammen gearbeitet, aber dieses Mal soll alles anders laufen.

Der Dozent teilt uns Listen mit den Referatsthemen aus und lässt uns unser Wunschthema auswählen, während er 'einen dringenden Anruf' tätigt, draußen auf dem Flur. Der Kampf um die besten Themen hat also begonnen - und kein Schlichter weit und breit. 

Nora stürzt sich sofort aus das Einführungsthema. Ich habe nur »Rechtliche Grundlagen des nachhaltigen« -Irgendwas gelesen und das Kotzen bekommen. Nein, mich interessieren Zahlen und risikobehaftete Werte, Planungen und kleine Zeitmanagementaufgaben, bei denen man so ein Kribbeln im Bauch bekommt. Je komplizierter ein Netzplan ist, desto mehr kann ich mich für ihn begeistern. Risikomanagement, Financial Management, Cash Management – je höher die Beträge desto besser. Vermutlich gäbe ich einen erstklassigen Banker ab, wenn ich solche Menschen nicht grundsätzlich zutiefst verabscheuen würde. Ich mache mir lieber selbst die Hände schmutzig. Geld hin- und herschieben ist nett, aber erst wenn wirklich etwas entsteht, wenn aus einer verrückten Idee ein Produkt wird, eine Dienstleistung, bin ich wirklich in meinem Element. Kreativität ist das Stichwort und das, worin ein Banker kreativ ist, erschöpft sich mit dem halb legalen Transferieren von Geld hin und wieder zurück.  
Mein Blick scrollt durch die Liste. Fast alles sind unwichtige Laberthemen, aber dort in der Mitte, zwischen »Non-Profit« und »Nachhaltiges Konsumentenverhalten« finde ich etwas Interessantes: Szenario-Analysen. Bingo! Das ist spannend, das erfordert Kreativität - das ist meins!

Der Dozent kommt zurück und das Gemurmel der Studenten ebbt ab. Nacheinander fragt er uns, welches Thema sich jeder wünscht und notiert sich die Namen. Sobald zwei Leute das gleiche Thema nennen, ist die Sache erledigt und alle weiteren, die auch dafür interessieren, müssen etwas anderes wählen.  
Ich habe Glück, ich bin der erste, der Szenario-Analyse nennt. Schräg hinter mir sitzt ein niedlicher Typ, den ich schon aus diversen Kursen kenne, vielleicht würde der ja mein Partner-  
Doch zu früh gefreut. Er nimmt Noras Thema, man hat die Dusel.  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir, denn als Dean Winchester an der Reihe ist und er »Szenario-Analyse« sagt, glaube ich ganz sicher, mich verhört zu haben. 

 

7

Nach dem Kurs stelle ich ihn zur Rede. Gemächlich packt er seinen Kram ein, während ich mit düsteren Blick vor seinem Tisch stehe und ihn ungehalten anfunkele. »Kannst du mir vielleicht mal erklären, warum du dir ausgerechnet dieses Referat aussuchen musstest? Du kannst mich nicht leiden, ich kann dich nicht leiden - wie soll das denn bitte funktionieren?«

»Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann. Du bist du doch ganz süß, hm?" Er zwinkert mir wieder zu.  
Das genügt. Frustriert und genervt von ihm drehe ich mich einfach um und verlasse den Raum. Unser Referat kann eigentlich nur schiefgehen, er wird mich pausenlos auf die Palme bringen und vermutlich überhaupt nichts Konstruktives beitragen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Dean nichts im Kopf hat - zu meinem Leidwesen genau das Gegenteil - aber er ist einfach so unerträglich. Ich schäme mich regelrecht dafür, dass ich ihn mal gemocht habe.  
Toll. Freitagabend und meine Laune ist auf einen absoluten Tiefpunkt gesunken. So ein blöder Arsch, ich nehme ihm das richtig übel.

"Cas, warte."

Deans Stimme. Klasse, mach ruhig weiter so, Winchester, dann hast du mich bald soweit und ich brech in dein Haus ein und erstech dich im Schlaf!  
Trotzdem bleibe ich stehen. "Was ist?", maule ich.

Ohne mir etwas zu erklären öffnet er eine Tür zu meiner Linken und schiebt mich anstandslos ein paar Schritte hinein.  
Es ist offenbar ein unbenutztes Büro. Ein Schreibtisch steht in der Mitte, das Fenster ist hinter Jalousien verborgen. Davor reihen sich vertrocknete Palmen aneinander. Ein Kalender hängt über einem Aktenschrank, dessen Türen alle offen stehen. Er zeigt das Jahr 2005. 

"Also, was soll ich jetzt hier?", blaffe ich ihn an und schiebe den Gurt meiner Tasche ein Stück höher, damit sie mir nicht von der Schulter rutscht. 

"Ich will, dass du mir zuhörst." Er sieht ernst aus, was aber auch an der Beleuchtung hier drin liegen mag. Die Tür hat er geschlossen und das Licht einer verstaubten Deckenleuchte ist kaum hell genug, um hier drin bequem etwas lesen zu können. "Wir wollen doch beide dasselbe, oder? Wir brauchen eine gute Note und da hilft es uns nicht weiter, wenn wir pausenlos streiten. Mir ist egal, dass du mich aus irgendeinem Grund zu hassen scheinst, ich werde das einfach ignorieren, aber könntest du es vielleicht verdammt noch mal vermeiden, mich dauernd mit dem Nachnamen anzureden?"

"Warum, wenn du nun mal so heißt", erwidere ich bockig und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um mir anzusehen, was sich Interessantes auf dem Schreibtisch stapelt. Alles liegt unter einer Staubschicht verborgen und ich wische sie von dem obersten Blatt Papier, und die gedruckten Worte darauf lesen zu können. Es ist eine Installieranweisung für ein Windows-Programm, auf die jemand Termine geschrieben hat. "13 Uhr Lunch mit Foster" hatte sich jemand in ordentlicher Handschrift notiert, vermutlich eine Frau. Ich hatte noch nie einen Mann getroffen, der so gleichmäßige Buchstaben geschrieben hätte. "Maggie Geburtstag" stand ganz oben und daneben eine Telefonnummer. Vielleicht es das ausrangierte Büro einer Sekretärin oder etwas Ähnliches.

"Cas?" Ich schrecke auf. Ich hatte Winchester ganz vergessen.

"Was?»" entgegnete ich schlecht gelaunt. 

"Sind wir uns einig?»

»Worin?"

Er verdreht die Augen. "Bist du wirklich so schwer von Begriff oder ist das deine Strategie, um dich vor den anspruchsvollen Aufgaben unseres Projekts zu drücken?«

"Das würde dir so passen, wie? Mich als kleiner, dummer Student hinzustellen, der nur zur Uni geht, weil er nichts Richtiges kann! Ich verrate dir mal was, Winchester, ich hatte verdammte 91 Prozent in meinem Collegeaufnahmetest, nur damit du’s weißt!«

"Von mir aus können wir diesen Schwanzvergleich gern weiterführen, aber wie wär’s, wenn wir uns wie Erwachsene verhalten und du mir versprichst, für die Dauer unserer Zusammenarbeit ein braver Junge zu sein?"

Zu meinem Leidwesen hat er Recht. Unsere Streitereien sind nicht förderlich für das Referat und ich will unbedingt eine gute Note. Andererseits lasse ich ihn nicht gerne eine Diskussion gewinnen, aber hier geht es wohl nicht anders.  
"Also gut. Aber ich spreche dich trotzdem an, wie ich will!«

Entnervt seufzte er und strich sich durch die Haare. Für einen kurzen Moment ist er wieder der Junge von früher, aber der Eindruck schwindet so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen ist. «Von mir aus… Aber wenn du zu Tiernamen übergehst, schubs ich dich aus dem Fenster. Also, dann ähm… rufe ich dich morgen Abend an, wann wir uns treffen und alles besprechen?«

"Aber sicher doch, Hase», erwidere ich liebevoll. Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, aber ich lasse mich nicht einschüchtern. "Nicht? Dann ähm… Bärchen? Babe? Ha, ich habs!" Ich grinse ihn an, während er schon im Voraus die Nase rümpft. »Eichhörnchen! So nennt dich Adam immer.«  
Wundersamerweise fängt er an zu lachen. »Was? Wer?«

Ich rolle mit den Augen.

»Babe ist gut, das gefällt mir. Ist niedlich, wie du das sagst, als hätten wir eine ähm… wie sagt man das zu einem anständigen jungen Mann… intime Beziehung. Baby. Babe.« Er testet das Wort auf der Zunge.

Abschätzend sehe ich ihn an. Er verstellt seine Stimme, so dass sie wie mein arroganter Tonfall klingt, den ich ihm gegenüber anzuschlagen pflege. Dazu fällt nicht mal mir etwas ein.

»Achso, ich vergesse immer, du bist ja nicht anständig", macht er weiter. »Vermutlich muss ich deutlicher werden. Fickverhältnis, das kennst du doch sicher, oder? Ich meine, nach der Sache mit dir und Bartholomeus…«

Ohne darüber nachzudenken platzte ich mit meinem ersten Gedanken heraus. »Ach deshalb wolltest du unbedingt mit mir an diesem Referat arbeiten.«

»Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun, sondern mit dem Thema. Außerdem - wenn man jede haben kann, würde die Wahl nicht unbedingt zuerst auf dich fallen.« Als gehe ihn das alles eigentlich gar nichts an, zuckt er mit den Schultern, doch seine Augen bohren Löcher in mein Gesicht, so sehr starrt er mich an. »Apropos… hast du morgen Zeit?«

»Morgen ist Samstag«, antworte ich verblüfft.

»Und?«

»Hast du ernsthaft an einem Samstagabend nichts Besseres vor, als zu arbeiten?«

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. »Dieser Tag ist so gut wie jeder andere.«

Argwöhnisch betrachte ich den Mann, der – wie ich aus Erfahrung weiß - niemals eine Party am Samstagabend auslässt. Ich traue dem Frieden ganz und gar nicht. »Da ist doch was faul.«

»Bitte, wäre dir Sonntag lieber?" Selbst in dem schlechten Licht hier drin sehe ich Winchester an, dass ich einen Nerv getroffen habe, womit auch immer.

»Nein, wie du schon sagst, Samstag ist so gut wie jeder andere Tag.«

»Keine Dates? Ich dachte du gehst mit dem Typen, der bei den Harvelles wohnt.«

»Mit Gabriel? Gott, nein! Der nimmt mich nur manchmal zur Uni mit, weil er in meiner Straße wohnt«, erkläre ich. Der ist nicht mal schwul. Wie zum Teufel kommt Winchester darauf?

»Aber er will was von dir«, behauptet er und verschränkt die Arme. 

Ich lache. »Nicht, dass dich das was angeht, aber Gabe ist nur ein Freund, und nicht mal ein besonders guter. Was soll das? Wieso fragst du mich aus?«

»Er ist ein Arschloch.«

»Aha«, erwidere ich ungerührt. »Schlimmer als du oder ungefähr so ähnlich?«

»Ach vergiss es. Lohnt sich nicht, dich zu warnen, du hörst mir ja doch nicht zu.« Er dreht sich abrupt um und geht zur Tür. »Ich verschwinde dann«, murmelt er und ich folge ihm die wenigen Schritte zur Tür. Winchester streckt die Hand nach der Klinke aus, als er plötzlich für eine Sekunde in dieser Stellung verharrt, als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen. 

»Son of a bitch«, flucht er, als er aus seiner Erstarrung aufwacht und wie ein Irrer am Türknauf rüttelt.

»Was ist?«, frage ich alarmiert.

»Die Tür lässt sich von innen nur mit einem Schlüssel öffnen und der steckt wahrscheinlich…»

»Von außen", beende ich tonlos seinen Satz.

»Ja."

Verdammt!

 

8

»Hast du eine Haarnadel oder eine Sicherheitsnadel dabei?«, fragt er mich, nachdem er noch eine Weile an der Klinke herum rüttelt und laut dagegen hämmert.

»Meine Haare sind kurz und so eine Tunte bin ich nun wirklich nicht«, schnappe ich. »Und die übliche Punkphase hab ich ausgelassen.«

»Gott, bist du zickig«, murmelt Dean und kramt in seinen Taschen.

»Was willst du überhaupt damit?«

»Akupunktur, damit ich deine Anwesenheit ertrage«, versetzt er und sieht mich säuerlich an. Das Licht schmeichelt ihm wie ein Weichzeichner. »Das Schloss knacken, was denkst du denn?«

»Du kannst sowas?«

»Du nicht?«

Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf.

Nach und nach leert er seine Hosentaschen. Papierschnipsel, in die mal Süßigkeiten eingewickelt waren, ein paar Geldstücke, ein abgerissener Knopf. Nichts dabei, was uns hier rausbringen kann. 

Ich seufze und lasse mich auf den Boden fallen. Der Kopf hängt zwischen meinen Knien. So hatte ich mir den Abend bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.

 

9

«Weißt du, was ich an dieser Uni am meisten schätze?», frage ich Winchester vier Stunden später. Es ist nach Acht und wir sitzen uns auf dem Boden gegenüber. 

«Die Antennen, die sie hier aufstellen, damit innerhalb des Gebäudes der Funkverkehr gestört ist? So klingelt zwar kein Handy mehr in einer Vorlesung aber wir können auch nicht um Hilfe rufen.» Er seufzt.

«Nein, auch wenn das ein guter Punkt ist. Ich meinte die Cafeteria.»

«Du hast Hunger?»

«Mörderischen.» Mein Magen schmerzt schon, solchen Hunger habe ich. Das Mittagessen habe ich heute zugunsten eines Besuchs im PC-Pool ausfallen lassen und nun bereue ich es bitterlich. 

«Ich hab noch irgendwo einen Kaugummi», bietet er mir an. «Immerhin ist es meine Schuld, dass du hier drin eingeschlossen bist und das ausgerechnet mit mir.»

«Daddys Anwalt wird dich nach der Sache auf Hunderte Dollar Schmerzensgeld verklagen», ziehe ich ihn auf und strecke meine Rückenmuskeln, die langsam aber sicher von der unbequemen Sitzposition verkrampfen. Eigentlich bin ich wirklich sauer auf ihn, aber er scheint sich wirklich über sich selbst zu ärgern und angesichts von soviel Reue fällt es mir schwer, ihm noch zusätzlich Vorwürfe zu machen. 

«Es tut mir leid», sagt er zum wiederholten Mal. «Es gibt einen Wachmann, der das Gebäude hier am Wochenende überwacht, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob der auch hier oben lang kommt, wo er fünf Treppen hinaufsteigen muss.»

«Wir können ja trotzdem noch mal ganz laut rufen», schlage ich ohne Begeisterung vor. Das haben wir schon versucht und waren nicht erfolgreich.  
Er erspart es sich, darauf zu antworten, und so herrscht wieder vollkommene Stille.  
Wie viele Mädchen wohl jetzt gern mit mir tauschen würden? Allein mit Winchester, eingeschlossen in einem staubigen, unbenutzten Raum, mit nichts darin als einem riesigen Schreibtisch, fast so beeindruckend wie der von James Spader in Secretary. Wieso ich ausgerechnet jetzt auf diesen Film komme, weiß ich auch nicht, aber die Ähnlichkeit wird umso frappierender, je genauer ich mich wieder daran erinnere, was Spader mit Maggie Gyllenhaal auf diesem Schreibtisch alles anstellt. 

«Fällst du jetzt in Ohnmacht? Du hast einen glasigen Blick», reißt mich Dean Winchester aus meinen Gedanken.

«Was? Ach so, ähm, nein. Alles okay.»

«Wenn wir hier wieder rauskommen, spendiere ich dir einen Cheeseburger, okay?»

«Wow, du isst Cheeseburger», necke ich ihn. »Vielleicht solltest du dir den Rat, den du mir letztens gegeben hast, selbst zu Herzen nehmen. Sehe ich da einen kleinen Bauchansatz unter deinem Shirt?«

«Im Ernst«, sagt er, ich glaube, er hat gar nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe. »Woran hast du grad gedacht?»

Ich sehe wieder zum Tisch hin, das dunkle, fein gemaserte Holz mit spiegelglatter Oberfläche. Jetzt, wo ich genauer hinsehe, fällt mir auf, dass dieser Schreibtisch eher zu einem Professor oder einem Dekan passen würde als zu einer Sekretärin. «Kennst du den Film Secretary?», frage ich ihn.

»Nein, ich glaube nicht. Was hat das damit zu tun?»

»Eigentlich nichts, nur dass dieser Tisch hier mich daran erinnert an, an eine Szene aus dem Film. Ist nicht wichtig.»

»Okay.«

Wieder schweigen wir uns an und mir beginnt nicht nur kalt, sondern auch sehr langweilig zu werden. In diesem Raum funktioniert die Heizung nicht, wie wir schon herausgefunden haben, und obwohl die umliegenden Räume regelmäßig geheizt werden, kühlen auch sie am Wochenende rasch aus und die Temperatur sinkt. Nur um mich zu beschäftigen, beginne ich Dean Fragen zu stellen.

»Was waren deine Pläne für heute Abend?«, frage ich ihn. Er tippt gerade auf seinem Handy herum, und eine Sekunde später plärrt Musik auf dem kleinen Gerät. Die Soundqualität lässt ziemlich zu wünschen übrig.

»Meinen Dad besuchen und dann vielleicht in eine Bar oder so.«

»Jemanden aufreißen«, vermute ich. Meine Finger fahren über das fusselige Stück Teppich, auf dem ich sitze. 

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. »Ja, oder auch nicht.«

Eine komische Antwort. Ich werde nicht so richtig schlau daraus. Er rutscht auf dem Boden umher, bis er flach auf dem Rücken liegt, die Arme über dem Kopf überkreuzt. Mir scheint, er lauscht der Musik, und ich beschließe, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Mit geübten Griffen löse ich die Schnalle an meiner Tasche und ziehe ein Buch hervor. Es ist »Der alte Mann und das Meer«, abgegriffen, mit eingerissenem Einband und zerschrammtem Cover. Ich mag es, wenn Bücher benutzt aussehen, wenn die Worte in einem Buch auch über Fingerspitzen aufgenommen werden, wenn der Buchrücken knickt wie das Brechen einer harten Schale. Zwei Absätze schaffe ich, bis Dean sich räuspert.

»Als wir in der Highschool waren…«

Ich hebe den Blick. Ich weiß genau, was er fragen wird.

Wieder ein Räuspern. »Warst du da… Du warst wirklich-»

»Ja.«

»Okay«, antwortet er.

»Hm.« Ich sehe in sein Gesicht, beobachte, ob sich was verändert, doch es tut sich rein gar nichts. »Es war nichts weiter«, füge ich an und blicke wieder auf die Seiten auf meinem Schoß.

»Sag das nicht, bestimmt war ich deine erste große Liebe, oder?«

»Ich würde lieber nicht darüber reden wollen«, gebe ich zu und blättere um.

»Ach komm schon, Cas, du hast gerade zugegeben, dass du verknallt in mich warst. Warum hast du nie was gesagt?«

»Welche Chance hätte ich schon gehabt?«, fahre ich ihn an, weit aggressiver, als ich vorhatte. Das Buch ist vergessen.

»Wenn du nichts sagst, wohl keine.«

Ich schnaube, plötzlich auf hundertachtzig. So ist das eben, Zurückweisungen, alte Wunden aus der Schulzeit brennen sich tief ein. 

»Warst du es schon vor dem Kuss damals?«, will er wissen. 

Verdammt, er sieht so schön aus, ich krieg das Gefühl, dass dieser Umstand in meinem Bauch auslöst, kaum gebändigt. »Leck mich, Winchester.«

Er grinst. Ich werde rot und weiche seinem Blick aus. »Nichts dagegen, kleine Wildkatze«, raunt er.

Mein Herz bleibt stehen. Erst kommt der Schock, dann baut sich meine Erregung auf, schnell und hart. Stocksteif bleibe ich so sitzen, während sich die Spannung im Raum verdichtet.

»Oder kennst du eine bessere Art, die Zeit totzuschlagen?« Sein Grinsen ist versaut. Die toten Augen haben zu funkeln begonnen. 

Ich lasse mich drauf ein, auf das Funkeln. Mit einem Mal sehe ich einen Mann vor mir, der für ein bisschen lebendig sein alles tun würde. Ich sehe Verzweiflung, ich sehe einen alten Kampf gegen das Ungeheuer namens Tod. Ich sehe durch die Oberfläche von Schönheit und Attitüde den Schmerz eines Jungen, der auf sich gestellt ist, den Verlust der Mutter, des Vaters, und in gewisser Weise vielleicht sogar seines Bruders.

Es muss sich in meinem Gesicht spiegeln, denn es fällt eine Maske. »Hör auf, mich so anzusehen.« Er kann seine Emotionen kaum zurückhalten, es brodelt in ihm, ich spüre es bis zu mir. 

Bewegungslos schweige ich, meine Augen fest auf seine gerichtet.

»Cas.« Die Warnung nur zu deutlich. Jeden Muskel hat er angespannt. 

Beharrlich starre ich. Und dann, ohne mir das genau zu überlegen, sage ich: »Ich weiß.«

»Du weißt gar nichts«, giftet er mich an.

»Ich wünschte, mein Vater wäre tot.« Ich wollte das gar nicht sagen.

»Hör auf! Sag das nicht!«

»Ich wünschte, er würde verschwinden, einfach so, und keiner würde drüber reden. Als hätte er nie existiert.«

»Wünsch dir das nicht«, ermahnt er mich bitter, die Zähne zusammen gebissen.

»Er hat mich im Stich gelassen. Ich kann nicht mal sagen, dass er mich hasst, dazu bin ich ihm viel zu egal.«

»Väter sind…« Ihm fehlt wohl das passende Adjektiv.

Eine Pause tritt ein, sie reguliert die aufbäumenden Wellen zwischen uns auf kleine Zungen, die an unseren Wunden lecken.

»Tut mir leid, dass deine Mutter gestorben ist.« Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schonmal etwas so ehrlich gemeint habe. »Als es damals passiert ist, habe ich versucht mir vorzustellen, wie es für dich sein muss. Wie es für mich wäre. Wie verloren ich wäre.«

»Ich war okay.«

»Nein, warst du nicht. Und weißt du was? Ich hab dich die ganze Zeit dafür verachtet, was für ein Arsch du danach warst, und wegen allem, was du getan hast, aber… Du hattest das Recht dazu. Dir brach der Boden unter den Füßen weg. Es ist- es ist deine Sache gewesen, wie du damit umgehst. Wenn es dir geholfen hat, dann ist es ok.«

»Ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht.«

»Nein. Du bist stark. Das zumindest weiß ich von dir.«

Da sitzen wir nun. In gewisser Weise haben wir uns gerade gefickt, nicht mit unseren warmen Händen, Fingern, Zungen, Lippen und anderen Körperteilen, aber mit Worten, die Zuspitzung unserer Gefühle, mit denen wir ineinander eingedrungen sind. Penetration als Vergangenheitsbewältigung, altbewährt und tüchtig.

»Ich brauch auch nicht dein mickriges Lob.« Aber er sieht nicht böse aus, als er es sagt.

»Du kannst den Tod nicht besiegen« sage ich zu Dean, »Du kannst den Tod nur im Leben schlagen, manchmal.«

»Schwere Worte, Cas. Und falls du dir was drauf einbildest, dass du Bukowski zitieren kannst, dann schön für dich.«

Ich lächle wieder. »Du bist unausstehlich.« Dann entspannen sich meine Schultern, und ich lese wieder. Dean hört weiter seine Musik, nehme ich an, aber hin und wieder meine ich zu fühlen, dass sein Blick auf mir verweilt.

 

10

Deans Magen knurrt laut über ›Ramble On‹ hinweg.

»Fuck«, murmelt er und aus den Augenwinkeln fällt mir auf, wie er sich über den grummelnden Bauch reibt. »Wenn ich nicht bald was zu essen kriege, sterbe ich.«

»Du bist ja so gar keine Dramaqueen«, antworte ich und tue so, als würde ich weiter lesen.

»Was liest du da überhaupt?«

»Hemingway.«

Dean stöhnt. »Du bist bestimmt auch so einer, der Shakespeare liest.«

Er hat einen Nerv getroffen. »Ach, und welcher eloquenten Quelle von Literatur bedienst du dich? Dem GQ-Magazin? Busty Asian Beauties?«

»Hey!« sagt er und zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich. »Nichts gegen Pornos, okay? Und vor allem nichts gegen vollbusige Asiatinnen.«

Ich verdrehe die Augen. »Bist du nicht das Vorbild für alle aufwachsenden amerikanischen Jungen…« Ich lasse den Satz ausklingen. »Ich mein, bis auf den schwulen Sex.«

»Den was?«

»Den schwulen Sex«, wiederhole ich ungerührt.

»Du findest schwulen Sex anti-amerikanisch?«

Rasch blicke ich auf. »Fox-News sieht das sicher so.«

»Und wie siehst du das?«

Die Vorlage ist zu gut, ich kann nicht widerstehen. Betont ruhig sehe ich auf, lasse meinen Blick auf Deans einzigartige Merkmale fallen, umspüle sie wie Wasser an einem Strand. »Ich bin eindeutig pro schwulem Sex.«

»Eindeutig.«

»Je schwuler desto besser.« Ich lecke mir über die Lippen. Es macht mir zuviel Spaß, und ich entspanne mich dabei, von der aggressiven Atmosphäre von vorhin abzulenken.

Dean zieht ein Gesicht. »Hey, stop! Objektivier mich nicht!« Er schmollt.

Es ist gefährlich, was wir treiben. Ich kann es schon in meinen Zehen fühlen, das bekannte Gefühl, sich davontreiben zu lassen.

«Wann hast du denn zuletzt… Winchester? Hörst du mir zu?» 

Doch er beachtet mich gar nicht mehr, er starrt nur an die Decke und steht langsam auf. «Siehst du was das ist?», fragt er plötzlich und zeigt hinauf. 

«Was meinst du?» Sein Stimmungsumschwung irritiert mich.

«Sprinkler. Das sind Sprinkleranlagen oder Rauchmelder oder so etwas.» Aufgeregt springt er auf, läuft er um den Schreibtisch herum und beginnt, ihn unter einen der Rauchmelder zu schieben. Gesehen habe ich sie früher schon und ich verstehe nicht so genau, worauf er hinaus will. 

«Und?»

Er klettert auf den Tisch und stellt den einzigen Stuhl des Raumes darauf, auf den er sich schließlich kniet. Ungeduldig gräbt er in seiner Hosentasche nach etwas, dass sich als Zigarette und Feuerzeug herausstellt. Ich erhebe mich langsam, bewege die erschlafften Knochen.

«Willst du uns unter Wasser setzen? Was soll das bringen?» 

Er zündet sich die Zigarette an und nimmt ein paar Züge. «Yeah… Willst du auch mal?» Ich nicke. «Komm hoch.» Er winkt mich heran und ich packe seine und meine Tasche und schiebe sie in eine der Schubladen in den Aktenschrank, um sie vor Nässe zu schützen. Dann hilft er mir auf den Tisch.

«Das wird den Wachmann garantiert auf den Plan rufen», lacht er und hält mir die Zigarette hin. »Sieht du die kleine rote Lampe da? Die Anlage läuft! Das könnte funktionieren!« Enthusiastisch schaut er mich an, bevor er die Zigarette unter den Rauchmelder hält. Für einen Moment ist wieder richtig Leben in seinen Augen. Ich starre ihn an. Er erinnert mich an früher. Meine Zehen kribbeln.

Der Rauch steigt nach oben, aber nichts geschieht. Schließlich hält er das Feuerzeug direkt darunter.

«Meinst du, die Dinger sind mit sowas wie einer Alarmanlage verbunden und so findet der Wachmann uns? Das klappt vielleicht in einem Actionfilm mit Tom Cruise, aber hier in der Realität…?», gebe ich zu Bedenken.

«Hab nur etwas Geduld, das-»

Wasser prasselt von einer Sekunde auf die andere auf uns herunter und ein nervtötender Alarmton heult auf. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zuerst vom Tisch springen und darunter klettern oder mir die Ohren zuhalten soll und beim Versuch, beides zu tun, rutsche ich auf der Tischplatte aus und stürze unsanft herunter. Meine Handgelenke, mit denen ich den Sturz abzufangen versuche, schmerzen augenblicklich und in meinem linken Knie beginnt es zu pochen. 

«Alles okay?» Winchester ist neben mir aufgetaucht und schreit mir ins Ohr, damit ich ihn trotz des ohrenbetäubenden Krachs verstehen kann.

«Nein!», schreie ich zurück und wälze mich auf den Rücken. Ich bin komplett durchnässt und halte mir mein rechtes Handgelenk. Die Schmerzen bringen mich fast um, Wasser kracht auf mich hinunter, aber der Krach ist noch schlimmer. »Tu doch irgendwas!« Deans Gesicht hängt über mir in der Luft und als er mich so ansieht mit seinen unheimlichen Augen, bemerke ich trotz des Chaos und schlechten Lichts hier drin eine merkwürdige Gier. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, kniete Dean Winchester über mir und küsst mich. 

Es ist wohl dem Schock zuzuschreiben, dass ich mich nicht gleich wehre. Er presst seine Lippen so fest auf meine, das es beinahe weh tut und bevor ich überhaupt reagieren kann, hat er seine Hände schon in meinen Haaren vergraben und ist regelrecht auf mich drauf geklettert. Ich drehe mein Gesicht weg und will ihn reflexartig mit den Händen an den Schultern von mir wegschieben, da explodiert der Schmerz so heftig in meinen Gelenken, dass ich lauter aufschreie als die Alarmanlage brüllen kann. Winchester lässt mich sofort los. Ich winde mich vor Schmerz, dreht mich auf die Seite und klemme die schmerzenden Hände zwischen meine Beine, aber es hilft nichts. Tränen schießen in meine Augen. Noch nie zuvor habe ich solche Qualen erlebt, als würde jemand mit einem Hammer meine Knochen in Stücke hauen und das Fleisch drumherum anzünden. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob das Klopfen oder das Brennen schlimmer ist.

Dean sagt etwas und zieht an meinen Armen, aber ich kümmere mich nicht darum. Das Pochen klingt nicht ab und ich weine nur noch heftiger. Ich schüttele mich und beiße mir auf die Lippe, stark genug um mein eigenes Blut zu schmecken.  
Plötzlich wird es still, der Alarm verstummt und mein Winseln klingt laut in das Büro hinein. Meine Augen suchen den Raum nach etwas ab, was mein Blick festhalten kann und finden Dean. Er wischt mir mit dem Ärmel seines Shirts das Wasser und meine Tränen vom Gesicht, während gleichzeitig Tropfen von seinen Haarspitzen rinnen und auf meine Lippen fallen.

«Shit, das sollte nicht- ich wollte nicht-.» 

Selbst wenn ich hätte antworten können, ich will es nicht. Alles was ich will, ist hier rauskommen, so weit von Dean weg wie möglich. 

Er wendet sich von mir ab und entschwindet meinem Blickfeld, doch ich kann ihn gegen die Tür trommeln und rufen hören. Allmählich wird der Schmerz schwächer und ich beginne, wieder ruhiger zu atmen. Es kommt mir wie Stunden vor, in denen Dean wie ein Besessener poltert, aber schließlich höre ich noch eine andere Stimme und ein Mann in blauer Wachschutzuniform und mit ansehnlichem Schnurrbart gerät in mein Sichtfeld.

«Sir, ist alles okay bei ihnen?», fragt er mich. »Wo brennt es? Unten ging der Alarm los…«

«Nein, das hab ich ihnen doch grad schon gesagt!», brüllt Dean ihn an. «Rufen Sie einen Krankenwagen, verdammt, er ist verletzt!»

«Was tut ihnen weh?», will er wissen und lässt Dean links liegen, als er neben mir kniet und mich kritisch mustert. 

«Ich bin gestürzt… meine Handgelenke… Aber Sie brauchen keinen Arzt zu rufen, es reicht, wenn mich jemand ins Krankenhaus fährt.» Ich bin schon wieder viel ruhiger. 

«Das mache ich», schaltet sich Dean wieder ein. «Das ist alles meine Schuld.»

«Haben Sie sich mit dem Jungen hier heraufgeschlichen um ein bisschen allein zu sein?», fährt der Wachmann ihn an. «Wie konnten Sie so dumm sein? Haben Sie kein Auto für sowas, wenn sie nicht nach Hause können?»  
Dean korrigiert ihn nicht.

«So war es nicht», verteidige ich ihn, warum auch immer. Vielleicht will ich auch nur nicht, dass sich herumspricht, Winchester und ich würden uns zum Rummachen in verlassen Büroräumen rumdrücken. «Wir wollten nur etwas besprechen und auf dem Flur war soviel los, deshalb dachten wir... naja und dann fiel die Tür zu und wir waren eingesperrt und haben den Feueralarm ausgelöst, damit uns jemand hier rausholt.» Selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren klingt das unglaubwürdig. Ich seh dem Mann an, dass er uns nicht glaubt. 

«Sie sollten daheim bei ihren Eltern sein, Junge, und nicht mit einem Kerl hier herumschleichen, der Sie in dunkle Räume zieht, um ihnen nah zu sein», bemerkt der Wachmann kühl und wendet sich an Dean. «Das wird ein Nachspiel für Sie haben, Mr Winchester. Diesmal sind Sie zu weit gegangen.»

«Also, einen Moment mal», entgegnete dieser. «Aber ich glaub es liegt nicht an Ihnen, darüber zu entscheiden.»

Die beiden Männer sehen sich stur in die Augen und obwohl ich die Haltung des Wachmanns verstehen kann, der vielleicht selbst einen Sohn in meinem Alter hat, schwindet meine Sympathie für ihn mit jedem Blick, den er an Dean austeilt. Ich bin selbst sauer auf ihn, aber es ist nicht seine Absicht gewesen, uns in diese Lage zu bringen. 

Dean unterbricht den Blickkontakt zuerst. «Komm, wir bringen dich zu einem Arzt», sagt er zu mir und kniet sich neben mich. «Kannst du aufstehen?»

Ohne mich abzustützen schaffe ich es nicht allein und so hilft Dean mir auf. Meine Beine fühlen sich ganz wacklig an, aber ich schaffe es. Bevor wir gehen, erinnere ich mich noch an unsere Taschen im Aktenschrank und zu dritt verlassen wir den überfluteten Raum, dessen Schreibtisch mir kein Glück gebracht hat.

 

11

Nachdem der Arzt im Krankenhaus meine angeknacksten Handgelenke bandagiert hatte, bietet er mir etwas zu Essen an, aber ich lehne ab. Ich bin todmüde und will einfach nur noch nach Hause, außerdem hat der Stress der letzten Stunde mir den Appetit gründlich verdorben. Dean Winchester habe ich nicht mehr gesehen, seit er mich hier abgesetzt und dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich so schnell wie möglich behandelt werde. 

Ich verlasse das Krankenzimmer wieder als halbwegs gesunder Mensch und vor der Tür treffe ich gleich auf mein Erschießungskommando. Mein Dad hat sich nur einen Mantel über den Schlafanzug gezogen und sieht sehr blass aus. Mom ist vollständig angezogen und kommt mir gleich entgegen gelaufen, um mich zu drücken und sich zu versichern, dass ich okay bin.  
Um mich so lange wie möglich vor der drohenden Moralpredigt zu drücken, schicke ich meine Eltern an den Empfangstresen der Unfallstation, damit sie die Papiere für die Krankenversicherung ausfüllen und gehe Dean suchen.

Ich finde ihn im Besucherraum. Er trinkt einen Kaffee und steht am Fenster, die Hand in der Hosentasche vergraben. Er ist nicht allein. Blanke Gesichter wohin man schaut, als warte jeder von ihnen nur auf die nächste schlechte Nachricht.  
Noch während ich auf ihn zugehe, überlege ich, was ich eigentlich sagen soll.

»Hey Cas...Geht es dir besser?« Dean hatte sich umgedreht, sobald er meine Spiegelung in der Fensterscheibe gesehen hat  
.  
»Hallo Dean. Ja, alles wieder okay. Halb so wild.«

"Bekommst du einen Gips?", fragt er und nimmt meine rechte, bandagierte Hand.

"Nein, der Arzt sagt, es ist nichts gebrochen oder verstaucht. Nur eine leichte Prellung, die geht wieder weg, wenn ich die Gelenke nicht belaste." Weh tut es trotzdem noch, aber das behalte ich für mich. Genug geheult für einen Tag.

»Na siehst du, ich dachte schon, es sei sonst was. Du hast geschrien wie am Spieß.«

Gegen meinen Willen grinste ich. "Immerhin hab ich dich so dazu gekriegt, uns endlich da rauszuholen.«

Er hält meine Hand immer noch, langsam wird es etwas unangenehm.  
"Warum hast du mich geküsst? Ich dachte, du kannst mich nicht leiden", platze ich heraus, weil diese Frage ununterbrochen durch meine Synapsen jagt.

"Weil ich äh...Lust dazu hatte?" 

Warum ist er verlegen? Zum ersten Mal sehe ich ihn seinen Augen Zurückhaltung statt Angriff, seine ganze Körpersprache scheint sich zu verändern. "Aha. Wenn du das nächste Mal Lust kriegst, such dir jemand anderen, okay?" 

"Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben", murmelt er und es klingt wie eine Beschwörung. 

"Na dann ist's ja gut.«

Seltsames Gespräch. Irgendwie ist er mir jetzt noch unheimlicher als vorher.  
"Ich komm dann morgen wegen dem Referat vorbei, okay?«

Ehrlich, die Aussicht, das Wochenende mit ihm zu verbringen, ist nicht gerade erhellend. Vermutlich sieht man mir diesen Gedanken an, denn er verdreht die Augen.  
"Boah, wenn ich so unausstehlich bin, dann mach ich's halt alleine!", knurrt er und lässt mich einfach stehen. Sprachlos drehe ich mich nach ihm um, doch er stürmt aus dem Raum und reißt dabei fast noch meine Eltern um, die soeben den Raum betreten.

Scheiße, wenn man über die Eltern krankenversichert ist. Ich hätte sie niemals von mir aus kontaktiert. 

Sie kommen auf mich zu und lenken mich vorübergehend von Dean Pubertätsanfall ab. Meine überbesorgte Mutter drückt mich auf diese Weise, wie nur Mütter es können, sacht und dennoch so fest, als wären wir zusammengewachsen.  
«Alles gut, Mama», murmele ich, genieße aber heimlich ihre Umarmung. Sie bestürmt mich mit Fragen, aber ich sage ihr, ich wäre zu müde um zu antworten und würde das morgen nachholen. Als wir nach draußen auf den Parkplatz kommen, finde ich Dean an eine Wand gelehnt und eine Zigarette rauchend. Ich fragte mich, was er wohl für ein Problem mit mir hat. Oder bin ich das Problem?

Ich sage noch "Tschüß" zu ihm, doch er erwidert es nicht, nicht mal mit einem Nicken. Dafür registriert mein Vater unseren Blickkontakt und versetzt mir mit seinen großen Augen und den buschigen Brauen darüber eine deutliche Drohung. Er ist auf Jungs nicht gut zu sprechen, und das ist genau genommen noch eine Untertreibung. Wir gehen an Dean Winchester vorbei. Als ich mich ein paar Meter weiter zum ihm umdrehe, sieht er uns nach.

Wir sitzen schon im Auto, als mein Vater das erste Wort spricht. «Wer ist dieser Junge?»

«Das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht, ehrlich», versuchte ich ihn abzuwiegeln.

«Das hab ich nicht gefragt. Wer ist das?» Mit harter und unnachgiebiger Stimme fordert er, wie immer, das ich mich ihm unterwerfe.

Mein Dad war Fahrer der Müllabfuhr hier in der Gegend, bevor er in den Schreibtischdienst der Verwaltung wechselte. Seine chronische Bronchitis hält ihn davon ab auf der Straße zu arbeiten. Seine ehemaligen Kollegen ziehen ihn unentwegt damit auf.

«Bitte, Dad, ich hatte einen schrecklichen Tag, bitte lass mich einfach heute in Ruhe, okay? Ich erkläre dir alles morgen.»

«Nein, das wirst du nicht. Ich frag nicht noch einmal, wer ist dieser Kerl?»

Ich gebe nach, zu müde, um mich durchzusetzen. «Dean Winchester. Aber er hat nicht-»

«Winchester?», schaltet meine Mutter sich ein.

«Der Kleine von John?» Mein Vater wieder.

«Ich weiß nicht, wie sein Dad heißt», sage ich schwach.

«John ist ein feiner Kerl, aber ein Schwächling. Hat seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle.»

«Dad, Herrgott!» Meine Geduld ist am Ende.

«Wage es nicht, in meinem Wagen zu fluchen, damit das klar ist! Du hast dich für das zu verantworten, was heute passiert ist.» Wir halten an einer Ampel und selbst der Blinker schallt unnatürlich laut in meinen Ohren. Ich bin fertig, komplett erschöpft und sehne mich nach meinem Bett und einem warmen Kakao, wie Mom ihn mir früher gemacht hat, als ich noch klein war. 

«Da du ja schon genau zu wissen scheinst, was passiert ist, brauch ich ja dazu nichts mehr zu sagen.»

«Jetzt komm mir nicht so, Cas! Deine Mutter und ich lassen dir allen erdenklichen Freiraum, aber dich mit einem Jungen übers Wochenende in die Uni einzuschließen, das ist… Lernst du das denn nie? Dein Ruf ist entscheidend, egal wohin du mit deinem Leben willst. Ich kenn ja deine niedrigen Ansprüche, aber sowas…»

Wie jedes Kind der Welt fürchte ich fast nichts so sehr wie die Kritik des eigenen Vaters, selbst wenn ich ihn nicht ertragen kann. Ich schäme mich und drehe mein Gesicht weg. 

Er sagt nichts mehr, bis wir zu Hause sind und ich unendlich erschöpft in mein Bett in meinem alten Kinderzimmer fallen kann. Durch die dünnen Wände kann ich ihn mit Mom diskutieren hören, was für ein Versager ich bin. 

 

12

Am Nachmittag des folgenden Tages klingele ich bei Dean an der Haustür. Ich habe meine Recherchen und Unterlagen für das Referat dabei sowie zwei Kaffeebecher, denn so richtig habe ich den Stress von gestern noch nicht überwunden, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass mein Dad immer noch ziemlich angepisst ist, vor allem, weil ich in seinen Augen ganz allein schuld an meinem Schlamassel bin und es scheinbar nicht einsehen will. 

Der kann mich mal.

Dean wohnt in einer der schlimmsten Wohngegenden, aber das Haus, mehr ein Bungalow, sieht nicht so beschmiert aus wie die Nachbargebäude. Unkraut schießt zwischen den schiefen Steinplatten hervor, die als Gehweg dienen.

Ich klopfe an die Haustür. Deans Bruder unterbricht meine innere Litanei über meinen Dad und öffnet mir. Aus Sam ist ein hübscher Sechzehnjähriger mit langen Haaren geworden. Er stutzt, als er in mein Gesicht sieht, als würde er mich erkennen, dabei haben wir uns eigentlich nie effektiv in die Augen geguckt, oder gar miteinander gesprochen.

"Hi, ich bin Cas, ich würde gerne-»

"-zu Dean?", fragt er. "Der ist in der Küche, wo auch sonst. Ich bring dich hin, wenn du magst.«

"Danke, das ist nett", erwidere ich höflich und trete ein. Im Haus riecht es nach Holz. Die schweren Möbel, die mir begegnen, während ich Sam folge, nehmen den Räumen ein wenig die Freundlichkeit. Alles ist dunkel und alt. Vereinzelt finden sich Teile einer Weihnachtsdekoration, die in ihrem staubigen und lieblosen Zustand das Ganze noch trauriger wirken lassen.

Dean Winchester steht in der Küche mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Blue Jeans, tief auf seinen Hüften hängend, und ein graues Shirt aus billigem Stoff, in das auch schwarze und weiße Fasern gewebt sind zieren seinen Körper.

Das Kribbeln aus meinen Zehen steigt in meine Beine. 

»Hey Cas.«

»Dean.«

Er betrachtet mich über seine Schulter hinweg. »Sind das Katzen auf deinem Shirt?«

»Hast du was gegen Katzen?«

»Ja. Ich bin allergisch.«

»Gut«, kontere ich, »Dann wälze ich mich das nächste Mal in Katzenhaaren, wenn ich weiß, dass ich das Pech haben könnte, dir über den Weg zu laufen.«

»Okay, ich lass euch dann mal flirten. Hab noch was zu erledigen«, sagt Sam und dreht sich um, spaziert den Flur entlang mit einem Schritt, der verrät, dass er kein festes Ziel im Blick hat.

»Dein Bruder ist ein Idiot«, sage ich und werfe meine Sachen auf den Küchentisch.

 

13

»Cas?«

»Hm?«

»Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber könntest du vielleicht mal für zwei Sekunden aufhören, mich anzustarren, und dich auf deinen Teil des Textes konzentrieren?«

»Ich bin durch damit«, murmele ich ertappt. »Und sei nicht so eitel.«

»Glänzen meine Augen wie Sterne, Cas? Hast du Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn sich unsere Blicke treffen?« Er lacht auf eine gemeine Art.

Als ich ihm so gegenübersitze, frage ich mich, ob Dean wohl gerade jemanden hat. Einen Partner - eine Partnerin? Interessiert er sich für ernsthafte Beziehungen? Was für ein Mensch wäre er wohl jemandem gegenüber, den er liebt?

»Dean«, nörgelt es an der Tür, und Sam schiebt seinen Kopf durch den offenen Spalt. »Oh gut, ihr seid angezogen…«

Ich runzle die Stirn. »Warum sollten wir-»

»Was willst du?«, unterbricht Dean und wirbelt einen Bleistift um seinen Zeigefinger. 

»Dad sagt, er kommt vorbei. Sein Fernseher ist wohl kaputt oder so.«

»Scheiße«, reagiert Dean genervt und lässt den Kopf hängen, massiert nachlässig seinen Nacken mit der rechten Hand. »Von wegen kaputt, er bezahlt seine scheiß Rechnungen nicht.«

»Soll ich- oder willst du rüber-»

Stille. Ich sehe auf und bemerke, wie unangenehm es den beiden ist, dass ich da bin. Es ist mir nur recht, ich raffe hastig meinen Kram zusammen. »Okay, wir waren ja soweit fertig«, eine komplette Lüge, und jeder hier weiß das, »Also werde ich mal gehen.«

Es klopft an der Tür. Dean seufzt tief. »Was immer auch passiert, Cas, reiz ihn nicht, okay? Wenn er betrunken ist - hör einfach weg. Nicht hinhören, hast du verstanden?«

Überrascht nicke ich, bin auch ein bisschen eingeschüchtert. Sam verschwindet. Dean steht auf, geht in der Küche hin und her, sichtlich nervös und aufgescheucht.

Ein großer Mann betritt den Raum. Mein erster Eindruck ist, das er gar nicht wie ein Alkoholiker aussieht. Der Vater der beiden Brüder ist groß und sieht attraktiv aus, Muskeln und ein unordentlicher Bart, wache Augen, die sich erst auf Dean, und dann sogleich auf mich richten. 

»Junge«, er nickt Dean zu und ich stehe plötzlich auf, gebe ihm die Hand. Ich sehe, woher Dean seine Schönheit hat, obwohl der Vater ihm nicht das Wasser reichen kann. Er ist nur harte Linien, die sich zwar auch in Deans Gesicht spiegeln, doch so wunderbar mit weichen Zügen verbunden sind, mit langen Wimpern und runden, vollen Lippen.

Auf die ich jetzt starre. Guck weg, Novak, verflucht!

»Das dein Freund?«, fragt der Vater ihn.

»Das ist Cas- ähm, Cas Novak. Castiel eigentlich, wie auch immer.«

»Novak«, wiederholt der Mann. Er hat die mühelose Ausstrahlung eines Mannes, der die Stimme nicht erheben muss, um gehört zu werden. »Jimmy dein Vater?«

»Ja, Sir«, antworte ich ergeben. Ich hab Angst vor dem Mann, offen und ehrlich Angst. Vorsichtshalber mache ich einen Schritt zurück.

Er nickt. »Bist dünn. Hübsch wie ein Mädchen.«

Wenn ich jedes Mal einen Dollar bekäme, wenn jemand das zu mir sagt… Ich sollte darüber nachdenken, mir einen Bart stehen zu lassen. »Danke, Sir.«

Seine Augen ziehen sich zu schlitzen zusammen. Ich mache automatisch zwei Schritte zur Seite, in Richtung Dean. Sam wirft mir einen nervösen Blick zu. 

»Das war kein Kompliment«, betont er und hebt einen Arm, um sich an der Schulter zu kratzen. Sam zuckt kaum merklich, aber ich sehe es, und Dean auch. 

Wie muss es wohl sein, unter der Vormundschaft eines solchen Vaters aufzuwachsen? 

»Manchmal haben wir zarte kleine Dinger wie du in die Armee gelassen«, erzählt er und setzt sich an der Tisch. Ich kenne die Situation der Familie nicht, aber plötzlich frage ich mich, warum der Vater nicht hier wohnt bei ihnen, zumal Sam noch minderjährig ist. »Gut zur Ablenkung.« Er lacht, kurz und hart. Dean rückt auf, zwischen uns sind kaum mehr als zwei Meter Platz. »Ich hab nie was übrig gehabt für sie, aber der Meinung war nicht jeder. Die Männer haben sie sich geteilt, jeder durfte mal. Gut für die Haltung der Truppe, da staut sich viel an, gerade, wenn sich Einsätze so ewig hinziehen.«

Meine Angst bricht in etwas anderes, heiß und glühend durchzieht es meine Eingeweide.

»Junge, gib mir ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Dein Vater ist durstig.«

Sam und Dean folgen beide dem Aufruf, und Sam zieht sich zurück, macht sich ganz klein, und das will schon was heißen, und lässt seine Bruder den Vortritt. Er überragt selbst Dean, der sehr groß ist, um einen halben Kopf. 

Der Mann nimmt das Bier und stellt es auf meinen Notizen, die noch immer auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet sind, ab. Seine bemerkenswert jung gebliebenen Augen haben mich fest im Blick. »Ich seh’s nicht gern, wenn meine Jungs sich mit Pack wie euch abgeben. Rattige kleine Dinger seid ihr. Nass wenn man euch nur zu lange anguckt. Aber heutzutage fehlt es halt an allen Ecken und Kanten an richtigen Vätern. Zu meiner Zeit war das noch anders, heute ist alles weibisch und verweiblicht.«

»Ich bin froh, dass es so ist«, höre ich mich sagen. Kühn recke ich das Kinn. Dean kommt dichter, bereit, sich zwischen mich und seinen Vater zu werfen, und das gibt mir den Mut, ehrlich zu sein. Das zu sagen, das ich nicht über mich bringe, meinem eigenen Vater zu sagen. »Frauen sind großartig. Stark und mutig und uns Männern in vielen Dingen überlegen, und wir tun gut daran, von ihnen den Umgang miteinander zu lernen. Sie bringen uns zur Welt, Herrgott nochmal!«

Sam flutscht ein Grinsen übers Gesicht, kurz nur, aber mich ermutigt es. 

Der Mann lehnt sich zurück, ein Ausdruck von Genuss auf seinem Gesicht. »Sprich weiter.«

»Nein danke«, lehne ich ab, und sehe auf die Uhr. »Ich hab gleich noch eine Verabredung mit einem Pack Bauarbeiter in einer Gasse, auf allen Vieren. Will nicht zu spät kommen, wissen Sie.« Ich grinse. »Sir«, füge ich hinzu und muss widerstehen, mich zu verneigen. 

Dean macht einen Laut neben mir, geschockt oder entrüstet, ich bin nicht sicher. 

»Das gefällt dir, was? Du glaubst, du hast die Oberhand hier, in meinem Haus, weil mein Sohn sich neben dir postiert. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er einschreitet, oder, Dean?«

»Cas ist in Ordnung«, sagt Dean nur, steif und defensiv. 

»Cas«, und Mr Winchester betont meinen Namen auf eine so widerwärtige Art, das es mich schüttelt, »Macht seine Beinchen breit für dich, nicht wahr? Rutscht gierig auf seinen Knien umher und bettelt, so wie die Weibchen früher bei uns in der Einheit. Ich hab das beobachtet, verkauf mich nicht für dumm!«

»Dad«, sein ältester Sohn klingt gequält, »Wir lernen zusammen, mehr nicht. Und im Übrigen ist Cas nicht so, und er hat dir nichts getan, also…«

»Doch«, widerspreche ich Dean, »Das ist genau das, was ich gerne tue. Ich mag es oft nicht mal, oben zu sein, wirklich nicht. Ich rutschte wirklich auf meinen Knien herum. Nicht für Dean, natürlich nicht, wir studieren bloß zusammen. Aber wenn ich kann, dann mache ich meine Beinchen«, hier halte ich inne, »Gerne breit für alles, was auf mich draufspringen will.«

Jetzt kann Sam nicht mehr, er lacht auf und hält sich sofort den Mund zu. Ich grinse.

Der Kerl sitzt da am Tisch und denkt, er ist der Größte, dabei ist er nur ein Waschlappen! Hat seine Frau verloren, die für ihn arbeiten gegangen ist, als er sich zu Hause halb zu Tode gesoffen hat. Der denkt, nur weil er Hetero ist, ist er was Besseres, wie falsch er liegt! Ich will ihn kränken, ihn lächerlich machen, ihm zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn verachte, weil er mich an meinen Dad erinnert, der mich genauso wertvoll findet wie das Stück Scheiße hier am Tisch.

Ich wünschte mir plötzlich, mein Dad wäre hier und könnte mich hören. Denn eigentlich spreche ich zu ihm.

»Und wissen Sie was? Ich bin stolz drauf, schwul zu sein! Wer will schon hetero sein, wenn man auch schwul sein kann? Es macht Spaß! Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie geil das ist, von hinten mit-»

»Cas, das reicht!« Dean. 

Ich verstumme, zucke mit den Schultern. Ich habe meinen Punkt bekräftigt.

Sam geht an den Kühlschrank, nimmt sich ein Bier raus, macht es auf und nimmt einen Schluck. Dann sieht er mich über seinen Vater hinweg an. »Cas hat Recht. Es ist geil. Dad, erinnerst du dich an Brady, der uns, na ja, ist schon ein Jahr oder so her, manchmal besucht hat? Wir haben nicht nur Hausaufgaben in Englisch zusammen gemacht, weißt du? Wir haben so viele Länder durchprobiert, bis ich ganz wund war.«

Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, ich lache auf und drehe mein Gesicht weg, automatisch. Meine gesammelten Shakespeare-Werke würde ich darauf verwetten, dass Sam einhundert Prozent Hetero ist und seinem Vatern einfach nur Paroli bieten will, aber er lügt sehr gut. 

Dean findet das alles nicht so lustig. Bevor ich mich versehen kann, ist er bei Sam, reißt ihm das Bier aus der Hand und schiebt ihn hinter sich. Beschwörend hebt er die Hand. »Dad, komm schon, Sammy will dich nur aufziehen. Er hat es nie mit Brady gemacht, ich schwöre, ich pass auf ihn auf. Er würde das nie tun, das weißt du doch.«

John Winchester steht auf. »Das kommt davon, wenn man einer Frau die Erziehung überlässt«, sagt er zu Dean. »Du kriegst zwei Deppen als Söhne, der eine hat zwei linke Hände und kann ums Verrecken nicht mal ne Glühbirne rein drehen, und der Andere geht aufs College und treibt sich mit Schwuchteln wir dem da herum.«

Damit bin dann wohl ich gemeint. »Es wäre auch eine Schande, wenn Dean nicht studiert«, sage ich, obwohl mich niemand gefragt hat. »Er ist klug. Wirklich klug. Verdammt nervig, ungehobelt und arrogant, aber clever. Ich würde mich an Ihrer Stelle nicht mir ihm anlegen. Dean hat Sie längst in allem übertroffen, in dem ein Sohn seinen Vater überragen kann.«

Ohne hinzusehen kann ich die grünen Augen spüren, die auf mich gerichtet sind. 

Der Vater hebt die Bierflasche und wirft sie nach mir. Damit rechnet keiner, ich reiße erschrocken meine Arme hoch, aber zu spät. Etwas trifft mich über dem rechten Auge und knallt dann zu Boden, wo die Flasche zerspringt. Ich bin ganz nass, und dort, wo ich getroffen wurde, pocht es unter meiner Haut.

Dean hat seinen Vater im Schwitzkasten, wirft ihn lautstark aus dem Haus, so wie es klingt, und dabei scheint einiges zu Bruch zu gehen. Sam steht bei mir, sagt, ich soll mich hinsetzen. Mir wird ein bisschen schwindlig, und es rauscht in meinen Ohren. Mir geht es gut, will ich sagen, aber es kommt nur ein schwaches Gurgeln heraus. Geh Dean helfen, will ich sagen, aber Sam versteht mich nicht. Dean, will ich sagen, nur Dean. 

 

13

Wir warten. Im Krankenhaus herrscht reger Betrieb und es sich noch einige Leute vor uns dran. Mir ist noch immer schwindlig. Dean hat seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt. Mir scheint, ich habe heute einen Freund gewonnen, oder auch zwei, denn auf dem anderen Platz neben mir sitzt Sam und tätschelt mir das Knie. »Du bist bestimmt gleich dran, Cas, halte durch.«

Ich nicke schwer, dabei bin ich ganz okay eigentlich. Es ist nur so nett, wie sie sich um mich kümmern. Dean ist ganz warm an meiner Seite, und Sams sonniges Gemüt wärmt mich gleichermaßen. 

»Sagte ich nicht, du sollst ihn nicht provozieren?«, murrt Dean zum wiederholten Male.

»Er hat angefangen«, murmele ich zurück. Und du hast mir beigebracht, so zu denken, aber das sage ich ihm nicht. 

Sams Bewunderung gehört mir auf jeden Fall. »Das war einfach klasse. Du hast das so perfekt durchgezogen…« Er lacht. »Dad wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen soll.«

Sein Bruder ist still. Er hält mich fest, aber ich weiß, er findet nicht gut, was passiert ist.

»Tut mir leid«, sage ich leise an ihn gerichtet, »Wirklich. Es war nur… ich konnte mir das nicht anhören. Meine ganze Schulzeit hindurch-» Ja, die Schulzeit. Wie ich schon einmal sagte, Verletzungen aus dieser besonderen, und so prägenden Zeit, verheilen nur sehr langsam.

»Ich weiß, ist okay. Ich finde es selbst widerlich, was er gesagt hat.«

Der Arzt hebt die Brauen, als ich ein zweites Mal so kurz nacheinander in den Behandlungsraum trete. Ich bitte ihn, meine Eltern nicht zu alarmieren, aber leider ist er dazu verpflichtet. Nervös hocke ich auf der Liege, während er mich untersucht. Leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Ich soll mir viel Ruhe gönnen und weder fern sehen noch in einen Computerbildschirm starren. Handy, Bücher und Sport sind verboten. Die Beule auf meiner Stirn ist ansehnlich.

Als ich den Raum wieder verlasse, informiert mich eine Schwester, dass meine Eltern unterwegs und in circa 45 Minuten wieder da sind.

»Zeit genug für einen Burger, oder was meint ihr?«

Sam und ich folgen Deans Vorschlag. Wir holen uns drei Cheeseburger in einem Drive-In ganz in der Nähe des Krankenhauses. Dean erlaubt uns nicht, in seinem kostbaren Wagen zu essen, also lehnen wir uns zu dritt an die Motorhaube. Zu kauen fällt mir schwer, es ist anstrengend und lästig. Als ich keine Lust mehr habe, weiter zu essen, opfert sich Dean.

Gründlich, wie er ist, leckt er den Rest der Soße von meinen Fingern ab. Nicht nur meine Zehen kribbeln jetzt, sondern mein ganzer Unterkörper. Wie ein Schwarm Fliegen surrt es in mir, als er die Augen schließt und an meinem Zeigefinger saugt. Ich fühle seine Zunge, wie sie gegen den Finger stößt. Fuck, ist das heiß.

Sam sagt, wir ekeln ihn an und sollen damit aufhören.

Gut, dass Sam eigentlich nichts zu sagen hat.

 

 

Teil 3  
Dritte gemeinsame Wohnung  
Sechzehn Jahre später

 

14

Ich werde wach, wie ich immer wach werde: Meine Lider sind mit Blei gefüllt und ich taste blind nach der anderen Seite des Bettes, ob Dean noch schläft. Meine Finger finden seine nackte Haut, ich fahre darüber, sein Oberarm ist es. Bevor er protestieren kann, rutsche ich an ihn heran.

»Cas«, beschwert sich mein Freund, »Lass mich schlafen!« Das Kissen dämpft seine Stimme. Es ist noch halbdunkel draußen, aber nicht mehr lange, und es wird taghell sein. Da liegen wir, am Ende der Nacht. 

Ich bin sehr glücklich. Manchmal macht mir das Angst, Angst, ich könnte alles verlieren. Unfälle, Unglücke passieren. 

Wie die acht Monate, die Dean in Colorado verbrachte. Mit einer Frau namens Anna. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich ihn je wieder sehe. Ich hab ihn ziehen lassen weil ich wusste, dass ich ihn sowieso nicht aufhalten kann. Dean ist sein eigener Mann, und er macht, was er will. Niemand kann ihn daran hindern.

Er kam zu mir zurück. Eine alte Liebe mag irgendwann selbstverständlich sein, aber sie ist zu tief mit uns verwoben, geht sie, gehen wir. 

Mein Hass auf ihn brauchte nach seiner Rückkehr viele Jahre, um sich zu zersetzen. Ich hab ihn betrogen, wovon er keine Ahnung hat. Spaß hat es mir nicht gebracht, aber ein Stück Unabhängigkeit. Gleichberechtigung.  
Mein ganzes Leben habe ich mit Dean verbracht. Ich liebe ihn mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, aber diese Worte sind leer. 

Er ist mein bester Freund. Wir schweigen miteinander, stundenlang, jeder geht seinen Sachen nach. Hin und wieder wechseln wir ein Wort, ein paar Joule Körperwärme, reiben uns aneinander bis es wieder funkt. Es ist schön, dieses Leben. Einfach, aber schön. Wir brauchen keinen Luxus, wir haben unsere eigene Welt, in der wir herrschen und beherrscht werden.

Wie der Wald hinter unserem Haus. Die Früchte in unserem Garten locken Tiere an, wie Deans Art stetig Nachbarn und Freunde in unser Haus treibt. Er genießt es mehr als ich. Ich brauch den Wald hinter unserem Gartenzaun, um das Atmen zu lernen, wenn ich mich beengt fühle. Ein ganzes Leben mit einem Menschen. Distanz und Nähe werden immer wieder wichtiger, ihr Verhältnis immer feiner, je länger uns auf dem Ozean bewegen.

Schon lange bewundere ich Dean nicht mehr so wie früher. Ich hab mich an seinen Anblick gewöhnt. Seine Schönheit übersehe ich inzwischen, es sind andere Menschen, die mich wieder daran erinnern. Durch ihre Augen erfahre ich immer wieder, wie es ist, ihn zum ersten Mal zu sehen.

Woran ich mich nicht gewöhne, ist seine Wärme. Sein Halt. Seine Loyalität. Sein Vermögen, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, fest und unbeirrbar. Noch immer wundert es mich, was ein Mann wie er wohl in mir sieht. Was ich ihm gebe, das er woanders nicht bekommt. Ich hab ihn das nie gefragt. Auch das gehört zu unserem Leben: Geheimnisse respektieren. Nie alles voneinander wissen. 

»Ich will Kaffee«, grunzt es müde unter dem Kissen.

»Dann mach dir welchen.« Ich drücke meine Nase in seinen nackten Rücken. Er riecht gut. 

»Ich war gestern dran.«

»Na dann hast du ja schon Übung«, entgegne ich.

»Anna hat mir immer Kaffee gekocht«, mault er.

»Du bist ein Arschloch, Winchester.« Ich trete ihn unter der Decke, rücke von ihm ab. Sofort überzieht ihn eine Gänsehaut.

»Cas?«

»Fick dich.«

»Cas, mir ist kalt, komm wieder her.«

»Nein.«

Er rollt herum, so dass er mich ansehen kann. Er gähnt, versucht, die Augen aufzukriegen. »Es ist super, mit dir zu streiten.«

»Ach ja?«

»Ja. Du bist super, Cas.«

Ich zeige ihm den Mittelfinger, lüfte extra die Decke dafür.

Dean lacht mich an.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel ist eine Anlehnung an Richard Siken. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!!


End file.
